A Golden Sunset
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: My name’s Jazz, I’ve just started on my journey through the Sevii Islands, and I just learned that my parents aren’t my parents, Team Rocket’s after me, oh and did I say, I spent a year as a Cubone, saving a world I didn’t belong to?
1. The First, of Many, Sunsets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**Prologue: Sunset…**

The sun set in a multicolor burst of orange, red, yellows and purples. A lone Xatu stared with out blinking over the Great Canyon, at the sun. Out of the shadows came a golden fox like Pokemon, Ninetails. Her bright red eyes burned like flames as she strolled over to the Xatu. She sat beside him, staring at the sunset.

"Xuta, why have you called me here?" Ninetails said finally. Xatu did not respond. Ninetails knew he would not.

"KAAAWWW!" He cawed after the sun was sleep below the horizon. Slowly he turn the golden fox. "I have called you here because, perhaps sometime soon, she will return."

"She? You don't mean…Jazz?" Ninetails asked the bird Pokemon. Xatu nodded his long beaked head. "This is wonderful news! Willow must be told!"

"She is come, but not to stay, Ninetails," Xatu's eyes glazed over. "She will have a new team, and a new journey. Returning to this world is just one stop. One stop to compelte the cycle."

"When, Xatu? When will she come? And why?" Ninetails stepped closer to the mystic Pokemon.

Xatu was silent, until he finally told the fox Pokemon: "I do not know."


	2. Night Talking

**Chapter 1: Night talking**

**Summary: My name's Jazz, I've just started on my journey through the Sevii Islands, and I just learned that my parents aren't my parents, Team Rocket's after me, oh and did I say, I spent a year as a Cubone, saving a world I didn't belong to? **

**Disclaimer: ****I Don't own Pokemon! **

Twilight, just before dawn, that's the best time to watch stars. Tomorrow I was to get my first Pokemon and start my journey though out the Newly made Sevii Islands. I heard my parents talking about me from down the hallway. Curious I left the window seat, and tip-toed down the hall, and pressed my ear against the door.

"Does she real have to go so soon?" Mom was saying.

"Sorry, Darling, she does," Dad told her. "If we hold her back, she might find out." _Find out what? _I wondered.

"If she ever knew we weren't our parents it would crush her!" Mom voice sounded sad. My mouth went dry. They weren't my real parents? How, how can that be? I look like my mom—brown hair—and my dad—lanky, with hazel eyes—they had to be my parents… but what if they aren't.

"She'll never know, I promise. As far as she knows we are her birth parents" Dad calmed her. "Jazz is a strong girl, they'll never know. Now, go back to sleep." I barely caught the last part, cause I was running back to my room. I was in super-this-is-not-possible-packing mode. I put all my stuff in to my bag, changed out of my night grown, in to a pair of pants and blue T-shirt. I tie-toed quickly down the stairs and scribbled down a believable note for my so-call parents and darted out the door. I was going to start my journey as a trainer five hour earlier than I thought I would.


	3. Jazz get a Pokemon

**Chapter 2: Jazz get a Pokemon**

**I do not own Pokemon**

I walked through the little patch of woods that surrounded Professor Bramble's Lab for four hours before getting hungry and stopping by the Poke`Mart to buys some potions, repels, pokéballs, and a Super-Giant Chocolate Muffin.

"Thank you," I paid the cashier and as I walked out, an old lady walked in, a cubone at her side. I passed the cubone, and I felt sad. Not because I don't know who may parents are, or that I just spend 12 weeks on a diet, only to eat a Super-Giant Chocolate Muffin. No it was because—as weird as it sounds—last summer I was sent to a world with only Pokemon in it, as a cubone, and formed a rescue team, Team Tranquil, with Willow the treecko as my partner.

I went on many adventure with her, only to leave her, crying at my knees. I had told her not to cry, that she would be the best leader there ever was, that she would have Absol to help her, that maybe we would see each other again but she was still crying after I left. Even when I shut my eyes, sometimes, I see all the other teams, and Pokemon from the square, all staring at me, tears steaming out of their eyes. But when I open them, they were gone, like it was just a dream.

But I know its was no dream, because, while in that world I learned to speak Pokemon—which to a Pokemon came as natural as walking. That was something I couldn't do before, but it's a secret. It's only a secret because, if you walk up to a Pokemon and start say 'Cubone' over and over again you are consider weird.

I make it to Professor Bramble—or Bramble as she wants people to call her—lab just after the doors for the new trainers to come in open. I hurry up the steps, and knock on the door. Brushing the last of the crumbs from my pants, Bramble opened the door.

"Hello," She smiles. "My, aren't you an early raiser, Jazz." She laughed and escorted me in to her lab. "So, early, I might add, I only have one starter Pokemon." She sounded sorry.

"It's okay, I wouldn't be able to pick if there were more than one!" I say cheerfully. Bramble smiles, and hands me a pokéball with a brown and white zigzag pattern on it.

"Well, go away, open it," The Pokemon Professor tells me. Smiling I release the Pokemon.

"Zag…" A sleepy look Ziazagoon yawned. And looked around. It's brown eyes, blinked slowly from their mask of black fur. The bristly cream and brown fur on its body and tail shake back and forth as it shakes the sleep from its eyes. "Huh? Whaz, goin' on?"

"Hi there!" I leaned down, hoping I wasn't speaking in Cubone.

"Huh? Oh, great…I get a girl as a trainer, now I'll be in contests and become all cuties fuirtsie. Joy," He rolled his eyes at me. I bit my lip to stop from snapping at him.

"I'm Jazz! And I'm your new trainer," I smiled. "You and me will be the Champs of the Sevii Islands!" But he ignored me, culled in to a ball, and started snoring. Bramble sweat dropped.

"Sorry bout him, he does this to stop trainers from taking him," She explained.

"Well, he wouldn't stop me!" I returned the Zigzagoon to his pokéball. "Thanks for the Pokemon, Professor."

"Not a problem," She grinned. "Oh and here, a poke`dex, and five pokéballs." Bramble gave me the spheres and dex.

"Thank you," I slipped them in to the front pocket of my bag. "Bye!" Then I turned and walked out of the lab on Island one, and started of the gym at the top Mount Ember.


	4. Tyran Frostman

**Chapter 4: Tyran Frostman**

**I Do not Own Pokemon! And Thanks to pokemasterAj.**

"Zigzagoon, come out," I let the tiny raccoon out of his ball.

"My name's Sling," Sly muttered.

"Okay, _Sling_ I am Jazz," I responded. Sling blinked and look at me.

"Wha'd you say?" He asked.

"I said, 'Okay, _Sling_ I am Jazz'" I repeated. He stared. "Yes, I can understand you. So, now that we're past that. No, I do not like contests. And, come on, lets go." I turned and started for the beach. Sling troted after me.

"So you can like understand me?" He asked.

"No, I'm just answering you're question randomly and getting them right," I snorted.

"So you can! Wow, I never thought I meet a human who can talk to us," Sling muttered. "That's cool."

"Yup," Then we were at the beach. Staring out at the water. "So, Icy's Gym in on top of Mount Ember, and that's across the water, and how are we going to get there?"

"How about the ferry?" Sling asked, pointed with one of his claws to a boat with a sign that said, 'to get to mount Ember take this ferry'.

"How convent!" I smiled, and headed towards the ferry. The ferry was pale blue with white racing stripes. The line wasn't very long. The second, and I swear it the very second I stopped in the line, this guy with spiky blue hair, blue eyes, black pants, black and blue shirt with shoes that matched them turned around and said, "I must be in Heaven, for I have just seen and Angel."

"Excuse me?" I flushed. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, my lovely," He smiled. _Wierdo!_ I thought, stepping back.

"If I may asked, what is your name?" He asked me, his eyes sparkling.

"Um, Jazz?" I blinked. _How do I get this guy to leave me alone! _

"Jazz, what a beautiful name!" He cooed. Sling chuckled. "The name of the Angle of Music!"

"Angel of Music?" I could feel my face turning bright red. "Hey, I don't even know your name!"

"My name pales in comparison to yours, but if you must know, I am Tyran Frostman." Tyran bowed to me. _What is with this guy!?_ "Tyran Frostman—"

"Self proclaimed ladies man and one day the champ of the Sevvi Island," the Captain of the ferry told Tyran. "Now, leave the lass alone. I don't want you to scare way the ferry goers."

"Sir, I stared death in the face," _Well, I stared Rayquaza in the face, that counts right?_ "A flirt is not going to scare me off."

**N/A: Thank you pokematerAj for Tyran. He is going be great! And, for anyone else who wants me to use there OCs, don't be scared, I'll love getting ideas from others! So, send them in! **


	5. Sling Barf

**Chapter 5: Sling Barf**

**I Do not Own Pokemon****! And Thanks to pokemasterAj. **

Once I got on the boat, The S.S. Flash, the captain made Tyran go to the other end, so not to brother me. I sat on one of the sun chairs and Sling was throwing up in to the sea.

"Are you okay?" I asked making sure no one could hear me, leaning over and patting his back.

"Arf, no," He groaned. "I hate boats…"

"Do you want to go in you're ball," I asked, reaching in to my pocket and grip his ball.

"No thanks, sea sickness in a pokéball is worse than out of it," Sling fell on to his belly.

"Um," I looked around in my bag. "Do you think an antidote would fix it?" I pulled the poison cure liquid out of my bag.

"I couldn't, arf, Hurt," I pour the antidote in to his mouth. He shallow, and then, his face turned green. "ARF!"

"Oh, yuck, Zigzagoon Barf!" Yup, Sling barfed on me. I sighed. "Sling, stay here and don't fall off the boat." I stood up and when to the bathroom, and changed out of my blue shirt in to a pink one with a heart on it.

* * *

_Two people, a woman with short red hair and a man with short brown hair watch as the girl with the zigzagoon hurried down the stairs to change her shirt._

"_Well, Blake, what does the machine say?" The woman asked. Pointing to a small box like machine with reading on a screen in the front. _

"_It says that, that girl just talked to that Pokemon," The man, Blake, told her. "Yolanda, should we tell the boss?" _

"_You go and tell the boss, I'll stay and keep an eye on the brat," Yolanda leaned back on the sun chair, putting sun glasses with a small red 'R' on the part that goes over the bridge. "Now, get off the boat and go tell the boss." She shooed him with her hand. _

"_Yes, ma'am," Blake nodded. "The boss with be inserted in this girl." _

_As with Jazz, Blake and Yolanda also had someone watching them. The someone whip out a cell phone._

"_HQ, it's true she's the girl." _

**N/A Oh no, Jazz is being spied on, and barfed on. And who's spying on the spies? Well, wait until the next Chapter to find out! Ha-ha! And, my niece wanted me to write this: Do NOT bite right in to a candy, or wood—that is also hard.**


	6. Land and a New Traveling Partner

Chapter 6: Land and a New Partner

**I Do not Own Pokemon****! And Thanks to pokemasterAj. **

"Land Ho!" I walked off the Ferry on to the sand beach. Sling on the other hand…jumped off the boat on to the grass four yards away from the water.

"Land! Land! Oh sweet Land!" He cried.

"My Angel of Music, it seems you're Pokemon's not huge on riding on boats," Tyran came up beside me.

"Two things: One: Stop calling me the Angel of Music, and two: Do you even _have _a Pokemon?" I crossed my arms.

"Three, actually," Tyran pulled out three pokéballs. "Storm, Harp, Beauty come on out!" He called out a Pikachu, Munchlax and Slakoth. "My man, Storm." He pointed to the pikachu, who crossed his arms and nodded coolly to me. "My starter and leaning lady, Harp." The Munchlax bowed to me. "And my Sleeping Beauty, Beauty." His Slakoth snored unaware of the world. **(N/A: Are the names okay, pokemasterAj?) **

"Storm, Harp, and Beauty? Pretty good names," I muttered top myself then add—hoping I'm speaking human. "Nice to meet you."

"Wow, that chick is hot!" Strom winked and I swear was looking at me chest.

"Shut it, Storm," Harp said in a feminine soprano voice. "You know better."

"Yea, be nice…ZZZZzzzz…" Beauty muttered. I smirked, and patted Storm on the head. Then leaned to his ear and whispered. "Don't stare, 'Kay?" He blinked at me.

"Can you understand me?" the area over his nose turned red.

"Yup, she can," Sling came back over, grass clinging to his coat. "But is sound like 'Cubone, cubone, cubone,' over and over again to humans. This apparently is weird."

"It looks like they like each other," Tyran grinned. "It's a sign."

"A sign?" I got up from the ground. "How so?"

"If our Pokemon like each other, them we should travel together!" His out burst made me jump.

"What!?" I gasped. "I don't even know you! What if you're some weird freak or something?!"

"A Flirt yes, freak, not really," Harp told me. "You don't have to worry. You can say no. He's use to it."

"No! Say yes, babe!" Storm begged. "Please! He's a nice guy and he's a good trainer, please, please, PLEASE!"

"Um," I blinked. And sighed. "Hey, Sling? What do you think?" I stared at the sky.

"Sure, why not? As long I didn't have to ride on a boat," Sling nodded. "Never know maybe this could be a good thing."

"Well, I guess, we could travel together, but on one condition," I held up my finger. "You sleep two yard away in a different tent."

"Okay, my Angel of Music," He bowed to me again.

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped. "Now, do you know how to get to the gym?"

"Yup, it's a days and a half walk and we have to go over the bridge," Tyran recalled all his Pokemon, but Harp. "You don't mind do you? She was my starter, and I like having her near by."

"As long I can keep Sling out."

**To EricaWolf, that was not to long! He's going to be on Jazz's team soon. She's on Mouth Ember after all! **

**To everyone else reading this, Hee-Hee you'll learn soon enough.**

**To Farla,**

**Thanks, my gammar does suck, and I know it bug some people—and will use spell/grammar check more often. Also, there are way shorter chapters than that. Even some published book do that—Have you never read '****Captain Underpants'**** ?**

**Yours Truly, Waveripple. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story thanks!**


	7. Lava Saves the night

**I do not own Pokemon!!!! **

**Thanks to pokemasterAj, and EricaWolf!**

**Chapter 7: Lava saves the night. **

I growled, hitting the lint back together. "Come on! Spark already!" Giving up, I chucked the flint in front of the tent that Tyran had put up.

"Need any help?" Tyran chuckled, picking up the flint and coming over.

"No, I don't," I snorted. He shrugged leaned over the sticks, and the struck the flint. Sparks fell on the fire, and flame dance up towards the sky. "Okay, you can start a fire, but can you cook?"

"I love to cook," Tyran pulled out a pot and several packages of noodle.

"Noodles don't count," I point out.

"They will soon," He poured some water out of a water bottle. "Now, go out and find some wood for the fire."

"Okay I will," I cross my arms and head off in to the woods. "Wood, wood, gotta find some wood." I already had a pile of twigs, but I didn't want to go back quite yet. I still wasn't so sure I liked this flirt. His Pokemon—all but Strom who just like him—seemed normal. Walking towards a cliff that over looked the ocean I see an oran berry bush growing out of the cliff. "Cool! I could use that for battles!" I was only steps from the bush, when the cliff crumbled out from under me.

"WAH!" I screamed, scrambling to find something to grab on to. Finally I find a thick root jetting out of the cliff, a yard or two of the top of the cliff. I grasp it, and a jerk runs through my body. I hiss in pain. My shoulder must be dislocated, or something, cause man it hurt—and I know pain, I have been hit with s solar beam before. I took a deep breath, and yelled, "HELP ME! Someone help me! Tyran! Sling! Somebody help me!"

"Jazz? Were are you?" I hear Tyran's voice call out.

"The cliff crumbled! I'm hanging by a root!" I shout. I hear his foot falls. Then reliazing something. "Tyran, be careful! The cliff could—"

"WAH!" Then the rest of the cliff crumbles, and Tyran fly past me. I instantly send a hand out to catch him. He grabs it. "Ow! Thanks a lot! Now my other shoulders dislocated!"

"Well, it was either that or fall to my doom!" Tyran looked down to the waves crashing under us. "You could have warned me!"

"I was going to!" I snarled. "Now start yelling! Now!"

"HELP US!" We cried. "HELP!"

Tyran and I call for what seems like hours. Our voices hurt, and his hand is getting slicky with sweat—disgusting.

"HE-E-E-E-E-e-l-l-l-p," I choked out. "Oh man, where's a rescue team when you need 'em?"

"A what?" Tyran asked. "A rescue team?" I bit my lip, I cannot tell him there Pokemon saving other Pokemon, can I? Lucky, I don't have to. Just then a rope falls over the side of the cliff.

"Grab on!" A voice calls.

"No problem!" Tyran snatches the rope and starts crawling up, and soon me in tow. "Land! Oh sweet land!" Tyran fell on his back once he was back on the ground. I scrambled over the edge and start panting, shoulder flaring with pain.

"Are you two all right?" the voice who belongs to the person who throw the ladder asked.

"Yeah, now. Thank you," Tyran sat cross legged.

"That's all right, I could just leave you," the voice chirped.

"Where are you?" I asked. There's a rustling in the bushes, and a quilava with a green head band stepped out.

"Okay, we see your quilava, but where are you?" Tyran asked.

"I'm right here," the quilava says. "Hi, my names Lava!" Tyran blinked, and stared at Lava.

"Hey, Jazz? Did that Pokemon just talk?" He gawked.

"Yes I did," Lava nodded. He trotted over to me. And sat in front of me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jazz," I say as if I was talking to a person. "And that's Tyran." I gestured to Tyran. He deadpanned, then, in a very manly fashion, fainted. Blinking I muttered, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"If you say so." Lave rolled his eyes. "You're Jazz?" Lava said.

"Um, yeah that's me?" I pulled Tyran up by his shoulders.

"you're the human you can talk to Pokemon!" Lava trotted along side me as I dragged Tyran back to camp, surprise at how little he weigh.

"And you're a Pokemon who can speak human," I ran in to a tree, dropping Tyran. Wincing I picked him up again.

"Yup, that's me!" Lava moved a rock so I would not hit it with the fainted boy. "I wasn't born talking you know? Actually, my old trainer, Jonathan, well, he was a collector of sorts. He wanted to find all the rarest Pokemon—ha almost got a Laitas once, almost. And well, one night he I found out he was going to release me. I was not 'Special enough to be on his team' that's what he said to. So After Jon hears me say my first word, he decides to sell me for money! How bad is that!? So, I found my pokéball and smashed it in to a zillion pieces!"

"Oh, really?" We finally reentered camp, I threw Tyran on the sleeping bag I didn't bother to put back. "I'm sorry your trainer sucked."

"Naw, it's okay," Lava smiled. "But, I bet you were born talk Pokemon right?"

"Well, I wasn't born doing talking, I learned it. After, being turned in to a Pokemon," I was suspired to find that the fire was still going after all those hours. A pot of suop biols slightly on top. I threw some wood on it to keep it going.

"Ha! You're funny," Lava laughed. "Well, I learned to, with some help from some Pokemon friends, and with luck from my lucky head band!" He told it off and handed it to me. It was just a plain green head band, but it had a familiar feel to it.

"A special band!" I gasped.

"A what?" Lava blinked, as I handed the band back.

"It's a band that ups a Pokemon Special Attack." I told him. "I haven't seen one since I left Pokemon Square."

"Pokemon Square?" Lava muttered.

"It's a place that rescue team gathered," I explained. "I went there often."

"Whatever," Lava rolled his eyes. "Hmm, that soup any good?"

**EricaWolf: Sorry, of Lava's a bit Out of character. **


	8. Good Noodles and A Battle with Tina

**I do not own Pokemon!!!! **

**Thanks to pokemasterAj, and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow!**

**Chapter 8: Noodles and A Battle with Tina**

When Tyran had said noodles did not count, he was right. Those noodles were fantastic. Speaking of the Chef…

"Oh, what happen?" Tyran groaned sitting up.

"Oh nothing, you just fainted," I slurped some noodles.

"Like a little girl!" Lava laughed.

"Wah! It wasn't a dream after all!" He cringed away from Lava.

"Nope, oh and Tyran, I would like you to meet the newest member of my team, Lava," I introduced. While Tyran was out, Lava decide he liked it here and, with out a battle or anything said I could capture him. And, to make a short story shorter, I did.

"A talking Pokemon," He muttered, he stood up and peered in to the once full pot of soup. "You two ate it all!"

"Not just us," Lava said. "She let your and her Pokemon out too!" He sighed, pulling out an apple.

"At least they got something to eat," Tyran sighed.

"We were going to wake you, but didn't want to," Lava chuckled. "Besides, these noodles put some of the best chef's in Johto to shame!"

"Um, thanks…I think…" Tyran shook his head. "Well, if you want to get to the gym on Mount Ember, then we bettered turn in." Tyran yawned, and troted to his tent. "Night!"

"Night, Tyran," I called.

"Nighty-nighty, Girly-girly," Lava smirked as Tyran cursed loudly. "I'm going to like it here."

****

Who ever thought that it was a good idea to make a bridge that went across a mile of ocean was a crazy lunatic! Tyran and I stood in front of the mile long wood bridge that will take us to Mount Ember.

"We have to cross that!?" Tyran mouth fell to the ground. "that's a rope bridge to death!"

"D-don't be such a weenie," I gulped. "W-we can do it!" _Come on Jazz! You've taken on The legendary birds! You can do this!_ I took a deep breath and was about to step on to the bridge when a white flash pushed me out of the way.

"Move it, simpleton!" A Zangoose snorted.

"Good job, Zangoose," A girl with dark purple hair down to her middle up in a pony, her bang swept to the side, in a tore black shirt, with purple skull and cross bones on it.

"Hey!" I jumped up. "what's the big deal!" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" The girl asked.

"A angel of darkness," Tyran darted over, and grab her hands. "And I am—"

"A freak holding my hands?" She took her hands away, crushing the poor flirt. "I am Tina Parker, future Champ of these islands."

"Well, I'm Jazz, the _next _champ of the Sevii Islands," I said, matching her superior tone. "And, you're Zangoose just pushed me!" Tina looked from Zangoose to me.

"Alright then, you're on," She said. "Take out your Pokemon." I blinked.

"Are you…changeling me to a battle?" I took out Sling's ball.

"No, I'm inviting you to a tea party! Of course! Now send out you're Pokemon!" Tina sent her Zangoose out on to the space between us.

"Um, okay…Sling you're up!" I threw Sling's ball.

"Zag!" Sling growled.

"A Zigzagoon?" Tina blinked. "You have got to be kidding me!" She doubled over in laughter, as did her Pokemon. "HA! Zangoose, use slash on that little raccoon!"

"Sling, dodge—" But before Sling could do a thing, Zangoose was on top of him, and slashed him with his claws.

"WOW!" the impact sent Sling in to the sea.

"Sling!" I dart over, and dove in to the water. Tina laughed as I dragged Sling back on to the land. "Are you okay?"

"I…think…so…oh…I...hate...water," He fainted. I returned him to his ball.

"You have a nice rest, Sling," I whispered.

"That was the most pathetic battle I've ever seen! If you're going to take on Icy, you shouldn't even try!" Tina and her Pokemon turn and walked away, laughing at me. She was laughing at me, and my horrible battling skills. Tear try to escape, but I held them back. She laughed at me, just like Gangar and his team had after they beat us to a pulp outside our own base. 'You are so pathetic!' he chuckled, soon with his team of Ekans and Medicham with him. 'Why do you even start an team anyway? So you can not help anyone?"

"Hey, Jazz? You okay?" Tyran asked.

"These are the times I wish I was back in Pokemon Square," I whispered.

"Where? You wish you were where?" His eyebrows leaned in.

"Pokemon Square," I let out a dry laugh. "Believe it or not, last summer I was turned in to a Pokemon and started a rescue team. And they laughed at me too. Laughed cause I was weak." I shook my head. "But I showed them!" I jumped up from my knees. "I will show her too! Come on! We have to get to that gym!" I grabbed Tyran's wrist, dragging him over onto the bridge. "So I can beat Icy, and then Tina!"


	9. Team Rocket on Mount Ember

**I do not own Pokemon!!!! **

**Thanks to pokemasterAj, and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow!**

**Chapter 9: Team Rocket on Mount Ember…**

"So, let me get this straight…you were chosen by some sprits to go to a world like our own, but, were humans are legend," Tyran try to clarify. I nodded, still dragging him on the bridge. "Okay, so then you were turned in to a cubone, and your memories wiped clean. And you started a rescue team with a complete stranger?"

"Willow, was not a _stranger_ per say, she was a friend at first sight," I told him.

"Whatever, so after you started a team you went on adventures with her, and stopped a falling star from destroying their world, and then come home? Is that the gist of it?" Tyran asked.

"In a nutshell, yup," I released him from my grip. "I know it seems unbelievable but it's totally true. I swear on the grave of the old Town Elder."

"The _what_?" He asked as we neared the land again.

"The Town Elder is a position held by the oldest Pokemon in Pokemon Square, and the people of the Square would swear on the old one's grave," I explained. "It's an old wives' tale. Like walking under a ladder, or four leaf clovers." As I explained, we stepped to the base of Mount Ember. "Or—"

"Breaking a mirror?" A voice suggested. I turned to find the owner of the voice. At the stairs of that led to the winding Mount Ember Trial were a woman with short red hair and a man with black. Both clad in black with large 'R's on their chests.

"Um, that sounds 'bout right," I felt Tyran stiffen. "Um, thanks?"

"Not a problem," The man stepped towards me. "Now, if you two will just come with us."

"No offence but I was always told not to go with strangers," I responded rudely. Tyran tapped my shoulder. "Huh, what?" I hissed.

"Don't you know who that is? That is Team Rocket! They could kill us!" His voice shook. "Don't you watch the news?" I blinked, this was Team Rocket? Are you kidding? They do not look dangerous. I reached back and pulled out Lava's ball. Then thought better of it. If this was Team Rocket, then a talking Pokemon was a prize. Besides, they probably had some strong Pokemon with them.

"Now, this way," The man voice no longer in an offering tone. "Before we make you." The members started closing the gap. I scanned around. We had to get out of here! Then I saw a small opening in the side of the cliff. It was a long shot but it was better than going with the Rockets.

"Not a chance!" I grabbed Tyran's wrist and darted for the cliff. "Come on!"

The hole was small, to small for both the Rockets to get through, as I found out when I heard the woman yell, "Get out of my way!"

"Jazz! What are you doing?" Tyran cried.

"Getting away from them!" I shouted, dragging him down a promising looking tunnel.

"But, we don't know what they wanted! They could have wanted to quiz us or something," Tyran groaned as he hit his head on a rock.

"I don't think they wanted to invent us to tea!" I snapped. "Now, come on!"

"Do you even know where we are?" I pulled Tyran down a hall like way.

"Um, no," He sent me a glare. "But, my rescuer senses are telling me…to go this way!" I darted down yet another hallway. Only to find a dead end.

"Where are your senses now?" Tyran mocked. I glowered, hitting him in the back of the head with my hand.

"Well, you get us out!" I growled. He shrugged and led me down a stream of hallways and corridors. To my surprise, at the end of one of them, was a bright light. "How…?"

"I was paying attention while we ran," He smirked. "Well, you ran, I was dragged." I pursed my lips and followed him. "And here we…are?" He stopped and looked around. We were still on Mount Ember, not the beach or something; no Tyran had led us to the smoldering crater of the volcano.

"Nice going," Annoyed, I punched him in the arm. Magma bubble boiled up and popped, almost hitting my shoe.

"Geez, it's smoldering in here," I groaned.

"Hey, at least we know how to get out," Tyran started up the path outside the crater. "I told you I could get us out. Soon—" As soon as he started to say that last word, a wall of flame danced up. "Wah!" He screamed, falling back.

"Tyran!" I darted forward, grabbed him. "Are you okay?!"

"fine," He shook his head. "Where'd the wall of flames come from?"

"Dunno, maybe the volcano's gonna blow," I gulped. "Or maybe—"

"TRESPASSERS!"


	10. Moltres

**Chapter 10...Moltres**

**I do not Own POKEMON!**

**Thanks to pokemasterAj, and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow!**

The sun suddenly seemed to go out, and darkness descended. The lava boiled like an unwatched pot left on the stove. Then, a large yellow bird with a flaming head crest, tail and wings. It was the fire bird of Kanto and the Sevii Islands, Moltress.

"Oh my Gosh, oh my Gosh," Tyran dug his nails in to my arm. "M-M-M-Moltres." He groaned, then, in a very manly fashion, fainted dead on the spot.

"Oh, my hero…" I moaned.

"You! Humans, come, yet again, in to _my_ domain," Moltres screeched. _Yup. That's Moltres, jumping to the wrong conclusion. _You see, I met Moltress when I was in the Pokemon world, she thought that I was the reason her volcano was acting up—and at the time so did I. She attacked Willow and my partner. It was not fun, let me tell you. "Probably to throw those silly balls at me!" Her eyes burned. "Well, I wouldn't let you! Take this! FLAMETHROWER!"

"Oh shit!" I grabbed Tyran by the collar and pulled him out of the way. "Moltres!"

"So, you too, know my name?" She scowled. "Then you to will—"

"Wait! Moltress, it's—" I started.

"You dare interrupted me!?" Moltres screeched. "That's it! Overheat!"

"It's me JAZZ!" I yelled out, covering my face with my arms. I waited, but never felt my flesh turning to a crisp. "Huh?"

Moltres's beak was only inches from my face, looking in to my eyes. "Hmm… Maybe… No… can't be…but she was rude…" I bit my tongue from speaking out. "Hmm…"

"Hi, Moltres," I said weakly. "Long time no see."

Moltres gasped. "It is!" I put my arms down as Moltres pulled back. "Well, well, it seems you went lying after all. You are a human."

I smiled. "Just a little bit." Moltres let out a hard laugh.

"Ha. Yes. It is you Jazz." She smiled—how she did it with a beak is beyond me. "I must thank you, Jazz, without you, I would be forced to live in this world, with all you humans. No offence."

"None taken," I grinned. "Thanks you for not burning me to a crisp."

"Sorry, more and more humans are coming since the gym thing was put up over there," She pointed with her wing. I smiled innocently, better not tell her _I_ was going to that gym.

"Yeah, just horrid," I chortled. "Well, it was nice seeing you, but, I think my friend here hit his head on one to many rocks." I pointed to my Oked friend.

"Ah, I see, I see. Is he your boyfriend," Moltres asked. My face turned red.

"Um, no, I-I don't know what you are talking about!" I fumbled.

"Sure, sure," Then there was a blinding flash and Moltress was gone.

"Oh, my head…" Tyran moaned. "What! Wait! Jazz! Moltres was here and, and, and…it's gone…" I rolled my eyes, and patted his head.

"It was just a dream, Tryan, just a dream," I helped him up. "For you it was just a dream."


	11. Em and Madison

**I do not Own POKEMON!**

**Thanks to pokemasterAj, and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA** **and sunshine5991! **

Chapter 11...Madison and Em.

Icy is a very particular gym leader, she is a cousin of an Elite Four member. She is an ice type trainer, and raises her Pokemon on a volcano. Though it is a good idea, her Pokemon must have good heat tolerance. But, right now, Icy is not the one who Tryan and I meet outside of the Island One gym.

Tyran and I were standing in front of the build gym building. I wanted to go in but there was a problem. The door was locked and the sign on the front said, "Be back in at in the morning. When to the beach." I sighed, now I had to wait.

"Um, I'm going to find a place to set up camp." Tryan turned and headed for the campsite area. I frowned and turned to follow. Only three steps late some ran in to me.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry!" A girl with tall, knee length black hair that did not looked brushed, white button up shirt that is un buttoned with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, black cargo pants, black and blue shoes, and black fedora with light blue ribbon tied around it. She grabbed my hand—before I offered it to her—and pulled me up. "It was an accident! I am trying to find my friend! I can't find her! I need to find her!" The girl started searching around the bushes near the gym. "Em! Emily? Where are you?"

I walked over to her, concerned that the fall caused her brain damage. "Um, hi, I'm Jasmine, but most people call me Jazz."

Pushing the bushes apart. "I'm Madison. And, I _need_ to find my partner! Em! Come out!" I grabbed the girl, Madison, by her shoulder before she could dart off.

"Take a deep breath," I commanded. She did as I told her. "Now exhale…Good, now what does your friend look like?"

Madison took a deep breathe, "Okay, her name is Emily 'Em' Daniels. Thirteen, or so, she normally wears a pair of blue skinny jeans, a grey hoodie, white runners. She has a silver chain around her neck for her starter's pokéball. Also, she has long brown hair which is wavy and normally down, she is of average height, has chocolate brown eyes and she is thin."

As she spoke a girl with long wavy brown hair in a gray hoodie and a silver chain with a pokéball on it walked up, Tyran following her like a lost puppy-dog. "If I don't find her I don't know what I'll do! Em! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" I sighed, and spun her around. "EM!" Madison jumped over to the girl, Em. "You're okay!" She hugged the girl.

"Geez, I told you I was checking out the gym," Emily pushed Madison off of her. "I got a little side tracked."

"Yes," Tyran cooed. "My dear Spirit of Beauty." I sighed at him.

"So, he does this often?" Em asked me, as Tyran called Madison his Heart of Wonder. This cause her to stare at him confused.

"Yup, I'm his 'Angel of Music'," I told her. "Oh, and I'm Jasmine, but like being called Jazz." I held my hand out.

"Emily Daniels," Emily smiled, taking my hand. "But I like people to call me Em."

"Yeah, Scatterbrain over there described you down to a T." I laughed as Madison asked Tyran to describe why he called her his Heart of Wonder.

"She might be scatterbrained, but she has an IQ of, like, 185, point 4 or something," Em chuckled. "She may not seem like it, but she is." I blinked in shock. Tyran had just explain his reason, and Madison was mulling over it.

"Wow, really?" I gasped.

"Yup, it was her smarts that got her to the final round in the first Sevii Islands Torment last year," Em told me. "And got me to the third round—before I faced her."

"You were in the Sevii Island Torment?" I gasped.

"Yup, we were just passing through again, letting our Pokemon see their families, and go to them if they want."

"Cool, I'm doing the Torment this year, and Tyran…I think he just wants to follow me around," I rolled my eyes as Tyran released his Pokemon for Madison to see.

"Ah, so, you're a newbie?" Em crossed her arms and looked me up and down.

"Hey! I'm a good trainer!" I glared.

"Oh, really? Let me see your Pokemon." Em demanded.

"Okay I will! Sling let go!" I threw the pokéball up, and let him out.

"Zag!" Sling cried. "Oh, hey Jazz. Who's your friend?" Emily bend down and became looking Sling over. "Um…hi to you too."

"Hmmm…well, he seems healthy," Em pulled out her poke`dex. "Hmm, only at level 12, good for a newbie anyway. No sign of abuse."

"Abuse! I would never hurt my Pokemon!" I snarled.

Ignoring my words she continued looking Sling over. "Well, Sling, you are clearly in good heath, and could be pretty strong if trained right. You have anymore Pokemon?" Annoyed I let Lava out.

"Hiya!" Lava said once he spotted Em, and Madison who had wonder over. They two girls jumped back.

"Did you hear that!?" Em's mouth fell open. "The Quilava talked!?"

"Oh cool!" Madison beamed. "Hi! I'm Madison! And I a Pokemon Trainer!"

"Hi, I'm Lava and I am a Pokemon." Lava told her.

"Your Pokemon it's talking!" Em blinked.

"Yeah, I know. Cool huh?" I smiled at her. She shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

"So, what is it like being a fire type?" Madison asked.

"You know, It the best thing ever! I mean, I'm hot, even when I'm not trying," He laughed.

"Well being a normal type is cool too," Sling sounded hurt, sitting by my feet.

"I know, you are pretty cool to me." I leaned down and whispered to him. Lava and Madison had entered a pretty intense conversion. Finally, Em got bored and asked if I wanted to see her Pokemon. I said sure.

It was no wonder why Em went so far in the Sevii Islands Torment. Her first Pokemon was a Delcatty, was super strong, and I learned after Tyran stepped on her tail could use blizzard—that was funny to watch though. Before I could see her others, Madison saw Tyran.

"Oh. What happened?" Madison asked, pointing to the frozen Tyran. Before we could answered she pulled out a pokéball. "Well, I'll get Cinders to thaw him." Cinder had to be the biggest Typhlosion I have ever seen. It was, like, ten feet tall. "Cinders, my little guy, you mind defrosting Tyran here?" Madison cooed.

"Oh, do I have to?" He whined. Then sighed, "You are so lucky I love you…" Cinders sent ember flying at my frozen friend. Water sizzled, and Tyran fell to the ground.

"What happen?" He groaned, falling into sitting position.

"You pulled a stupid, again," I crossed my arms.

"You know, that reminded of this weird dream I had," Tyran said, clearly out of it. "I was in a volcano, and Jazz was using her super pokey-talk powers and saving us from Moltres. With her super pokey-talk powers." I blushed.

"Super pokey-talk powers?" Em asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, Tyran is—" I started but Lava interrupted me.

"Jazz can talk to Pokemon! Weird huh?" I wanted to knuckled him right them. It was my secret! I do not want everyone and their brother to know! I thought I told him it was a _secret_! Madison and EM looked at me, puzzled.

"They're crazy!" I forced a chuckled.

"No we aren't! Jazz speaks to Pokemon, and can understand them too! It's cool, but weird. She was turned into a Pokemon like last year," I'm going to throw that guy off a cliff! Tyran waved at me, clearly that blizzard froze his brain.

"Wow…that's amazing!" Madison darted forward. "How! Show me, please! Oh, Cinders how cool is this?" She paused, then smiled a wide, beaming smile. "Can Em and I travel with you two?" Em's mouth fell open.

"Madison! What are you taking about?" She demanded.

"This girl is interesting! Oh, Em think about it! We could travel with them! Help train Jazz and Tyran, and oh, we could leave our Pokemon with my grandparents, and start a new! Re-see every island! Say hi to friends again, please! Please? Please, please, please, please? PLEASE!" Madison was on her knees now, begging Em. Em looked at her like she was crazy—and she wasn't the only one. Tyran was finally get control of his brain, and stared at her.

"I'm all for it!" He cried. "Two wonder looking girls and Jazz as traveling partners!" Oddly annoyed for not including me in the wonder looking girls I knuckled his in the head.

"You want to restate that?" I growled. Before he could, Em sighed.

"Well, I have nothing better to do…"

And that was how I gained two new traveling partners without getting my two cents in the matter.


	12. Memories of the past

**I do not Own POKEMON!**

**Thanks to pokemasterAj, and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA** **and sunshine5991! **

**Memories of the past. **

That night, I was sitting in front of my tent, Tryan beside me—his tent was too far from the fire, ten feet from Em, Madison and my tents. Madison was quizzing me.

"Why were you turned to a cubone?" Madison leaned forward, a notebook in her hands.

"Um, to save the Pokemon world?" I told her.

"I know that! But _why? Why_ you? For what reasons?" She questioned.

"Because I'm true of heart!" I pound a fist on my heart. "I'm caring, and nice, and brave and witty and—"

"HA, ha, ha, ha!" Tryan burst in to laughter. "You? _Caring, nice WITTY?_ That's a laugh!"

"Being as nice and kind as I am, I will refrain from hitting you over the head with Madison's notebook," I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Well, I'm _not_ nice and kind!" Sling bound from the other Pokemon, and tackled Tyran. Laughing at his pain, I patted Sling on the head.

"Go, Sling!" I chortled.

Madison, unfazed by the event that had taken place, asked me, "So, you said a rescue team was a team of Pokemon who rescues other Pokemon from prison?"

"Dungeons," I corrected. "My team was rising in the ranks too. Almost a silver rank."

"Were there higher ranks?" Madison jotted my word down.

"Yup, Team ACT, Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar

. They were good friends of mine, they tried to kill me once," I mused. Em and Madison looked at me concerned. "Oh, they thought I was going to cause the end of their world, and at the time so did I. I wasn't, it was a falling star."

"Were there any others?" Em was petting Delcatty. "Rescues teams, I mean. Not other Pokemon chasing you."

"Of course! There was Team Shiftry, Team Boulder, Team Constrictor, oh and Team Meanies—but they were all chasing Willow and me too."

"Team Meanies?" Tryan raised an eyebrow. "That sounds stupid."

"Maybe they were, but they spend the rumor that said I was causing the worlds end," I explained. "The team was made up of Medicham, Ekans, and there super annoying leader, Gengar. You know, I can remember being ran out of town as if it was yesterday. Being chased by all my friends, everything!"

"Oh, sounds so much fun," Tyran's voice was dripping with mockery.

"It was," I laughed. "Being chased out of town, threaten to be killed, it was super fun!"

* * *

**Third person POV**

A story told by the Pokemon Square elder, Whishcash:

"_There is a legend that whoever touches the tails of a Ninetales will be cursed for a thousand years. One human did just that, but instead of accepting its curse, the human abandoned its friend Gardevoir and allowed Gardevoir to receive the jinx in its place. Ninetales decreed that the incarnation of this selfish human would be inflicted with the curse intended for the human who touched its tails a thousand years before"_

* * *

"Oh, Willow!" A Cubone called to a treecko. The treecko was a ways up the path from the cubone. The cubone glared at her friend for leaving before her, her arms crossed.

"Yeah," The treecko stopped.

"Wait up!" the cubone said tartly darting up.

"Hurry up, guys!" Their friend, caterpie, called. "This is important!"

"Geez, Caterpie! Calm down!" the cubone muttered, running up to him, Willow strolling slowly behind her—annoying Caterpie. "What's this all bout anyhow?"

"Someone says they know the reason for all the natural disasters!" Caterpie hustled towards Pokemon Square.

"I wonder who," The cubone asked her partner. "Oh, maybe some super famous rescuer, or some really wise Pokemon! Hey, maybe they can tell me about my past!"

Willow opened her mouth, but the her partner was so happy at the possibly of finding out about her human past, that she grabbed Willow's wrist and dragged her after Caterpie.

When they enter Pokemon Square Pokemon were chattering, and gathered around someone.

"Hey, Lombre," Willow tapped the lily pad Pokemon on the shoulder. "Who's talking?"

"See for ourselves," Lombre stepped out of the way. The members of team Peace jumped when they saw whom the crowd was standing around. Gengar, Medicham, and Ekans.

"So," Alakazam stepped out of the crowd. "You say you know why the natural disasters are occurring?" Gengar smiled widely, and nodded. "Would you mind letting us in the loop, Ganger?"

"Certainly. You of you know of the Ninetales legend, right? The one where a foolish human pulled Ninatales tails and got cursed to life as a Pokemon." The crowd nodded, Whiscash had been telling the story to everyone lately. "It also says that disasters would strike our world." He paused and let the news sink in.

"Are you saying that the Ninetales legend…it's _true_?" Butterfree asked, pulling Caterpie and metapod close to her. "And, that human from the legend is _here_?"

"That can't be!" Shiftry snapped. "It just a story! A myth! It's not true!"

"Yes it is." Gengar smirked. "And as long as the human is here…then our world is going to be destroyed!" A wild chatter flew up after the leader of Team Meanies spoke.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Willow whisper to her partner. However, her partner was not listening. The cub one's was thinking about the dream she had last night. Gardevoir had told her that she was the gardevoir from the Ninetales legend—but Willow woke her before she could find out if she was the human from it.

"How do you know this," Alakazam demanded.

"I heard Xatu say it. He said that the world's end was coming!" A gasped rose up. Nevertheless, Gengar continued. "And if we kill this human, our world should be safe, right? And, if the human stays here, our town could be the first to go, right?"

"Right!" The crowd cheered. The members of Team Peace felt lumps of ice fell in the pits of their stomachs.

"What if you are still being dishonest?" Shiftry asked. "And if your not, who is this human?"

Gengar smirked. "It's true. Xatu told that very human that the world was coming to an end." The wild babbling was thrown up again until someone asked, "Who is the human?"

"Yeah, tell me, who is this human? And where is he," Shiftry narrowed his eyes.

"She, the humans is a she," Gangar's frightening reds eyes fell on the cubone leader of Team Peace. "Isn't that right……_Jazz?_"

**Oh, I do so love flash backs! "*******" starts and ends flashback, for the future. The ~?~?~?~?~ this chapter represents when the flash back is not in the same POV **

**Remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review!**


	13. Watchin' you

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**Watchin' you.**

**3rd**** person yet again.**

**Thanks to pokemasterAj, and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA** **and sunshine5991! **

The group of youthful travelers was fast asleep at the campsite area outside the One Island gym. A person narrows their eyes. Waves crashed with a might roar on the cliff behind them. The new moon was giving no light to the person who was looking over the campsite. The only hint that there was any life there was a subdued glow of the campfire's embers.

"You really shouldn't tell complete strangers your private stories, Jasmine. You never know who might be listening." The person breathed. A light breeze blew through, and bringing with it, an old man.

"Well? Do you think it will work? Is she the one?" The old man asked, raising then lower his cane.

"Yes, she is. She is the human the Pokemon Counsel chose to save the Pokemon world. She _is_ the _truly_ the one, I'm sure of it." The person turned to meet the old man's stare. "But, it's not time. You can not use her yet. She is not strong enough. But given time—"

"All right, Nightblade, you may continue to watch the girl and her friends. But, when will she be strong enough?" The old man asked Nightblade.

"Not for a while now," Nightblade turned back to the campsite. Nightblade pulled out a pair of night binoculars, and peered at the campsite. A pikachu was groggily walking out of the tent farthest from the fire, and over to a bag left by the glowing embers. The pikachu unzipped the one of the newest traveling partners, Emily's, bag and dug around until it found what it was looking for. The pikachu chuckled, pulled out a chocolate bar, and began nibbling on it. "But, with all those Pokemon around, it won't take as long." The pikachu bound back for the tent farthest from the fire.

"Good, when it happens, alert me immediately," the breeze pick up, and took the old man away. But his words lingered in the air. "Keep her safe, Nightblade, the Clan in counting on you."

"Don't worry elder," Nightblade looked up were the moonless sky, red eyes burning under the mask that hid Nightblade's face. "I will help you restore our Clan."

I tossed and turned in my sleep that night. All night I felt like someone was watching me—all night except when I was have a nightmare about the time I was chased out of Pokemon Square. I woke up in a sweat, and heard someone sneaking around outside. I peeked out, to see Storm, Tyran's pikachu, digging though Em's bag. I rolled my eyes, I'll tell Tyran in the morning. I yawn and slipped bag in to my tent. Yeah, I should have stopped him, but I was exhausted.

"Up and Adam, lazybones!" Madison unzipped my tent in one fast motion. "If you want to take on Icy you have to hurry, before she goes to the beach again." I rubbed my eyes.

"Wha…? But she went to the beach yesterday!" I groaned, climbing out of my tent.

"Yeah, you know how long it told us to get our battle with her? Three days," Em rolled up her sleeping bag. "She only takes battle in the mornings. Sucks, huh? So, if I were you, I would hurry to the gym."

"Wah!" I cried, suddenly freaking out. "Where my pokéballs! Where's my bag! Where is my trainer card! Where my—"

"PJs? Oh your body," Tyran stirred something over the fire. "You should get dressed first, and then eat something, My Angel of Music." Annoyed at the Angel of Music thing I kicked him in the side. What can I say? I do not like people calling me names—it is not like I over react, or anything like that.

"Don't call me that!" I rushed back in to my tent and started to get out of my PJs. I found a blue shirt and black jeans. Slipping them on, I jumped out of the tent. I clipped Sling and Lava's pokéballs to my belt. "Come on!" I started for the gym.

"You want to see a gym battle?" Em asked Madison.

"Sure! It'll be fun to see Icy too," Madison and Em started to follow me. "Is Tyran not coming?"

"No," Tyran called, annoyed at me for kicking him—even if he deserved it!

I took a deep breath, as Madison, Em, and I stood in front of the One Island gym. I pushed open the door. "Hello?" I called, stepping into the gym.

"Hello," A voice answered. Then a girl with straight red hair appeared. She was wearing an orange belly shirt and jeans. "I'm Icy, and you must be a challenger…s?" She eyed Em and Madison. "Wait a second! I know you! You are Emily and Madison! Hi! Are you here for a rematch?"

"Hey, Icy," Em smiled. "And no, our friend here, Jazz, wants to battle you. Two-on-two. Double knock out."

"Awesome! Smooch could use a good battle." Icy told us to follow. She led me to a large arena. Em and Madison stand in the bleachers, hopefully to cheer me on.

"This will be a two-on-two battle until both Pokemon have fainted. Ready?" Icy called. I nodded. She smiled, and pulled out a pokéball. "Spheal! Roll on out!" A round plushy seal Pokemon appeared on her side of the field.

"Okay then, Sling, let's beat them!" I threw Sling's ball up.

"I'm ready!" Sling turned to face the spheal.

"You can go first!" Icy said.

I nodded. "Sling tackle!" Sling darted forward, and hit the spheal. Spheal smiled, and opened its mouth. Then, a gust of icy cold wind blew Sling to towards the wall. "Sling! Use your claws and grab something!" Sling started clawing the air around him. Finally, just before the wall, he dug his claws deep into the ground.

"Spheal! Roll out!" Spheal curled in to a ball, and started rolling towards Sling.

"Sling! Dodge! Then use growl!" Sling moved out of the way just in time. Then let out a very _un-_menacing growl, which stopped Spheal. Spheal looked at Sling, and smiled.

"Awe, that's was so cute!" It squeaked.

"Now, Sling, tackle!" Sling shot forwards, throwing Spheal against the wall.

"Sphee…al…" Spheals eyes went all spirally.

"Spheal, return," Icy called back her Pokemon. "You did well, Jazz. But, can you beat this. Smooch, let's get 'em!"

"Smoochum!" A pink baby Pokemon with blonde hair appeared.

"Smooch, use double slap on that Zigzagoon," Smooch smirked and hurried up to Sling. It raised its hand and started slapping Sling.

"You like that, buddy," Smooch said in a thick accent. "Well, Smooch has more where that came from. Ha-ha!" One last slap and Sling was out. I winced, and ran over to him.

"Sling," I whimpered. "You need a nice long rest." I returned him to his pokéball. "Okay, Icy. My next Pokemon is going to blow your sock off!"

"But I'm not wearing socks!" Icy laughed, even though I could see her socks poking out from under her jeans.

"Lava! Come and melt that Smoochum."

"Ah-HA!" flames sprouted from his head and rear. "Bring it on!"

"Wow, a talking quilava, that's kinda cool," Icy smiled. "But we're still cooler! Smooch, double slap."

"Lava, flame wheel!" Lava's flames grew bigger, started running, the cart wheeled in to a fiery wheel.

"Smooch, dodge, quick!" Smooch side stepped, but not fast enough. Lava nailed the baby Pokemon. "Smooch, seismic toss!" Smooch chuckled, and threw the still fiery Lava in the air.

"Wow! Not on the ground anymore!" Lava cried going up, but then added, going down. "Not in the air anymore!" Lava screamed. Smooch put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Puny Quilava! You are no match for—" He never finished, because that very 'puny Quilava' fell on his head. "Remove your self from my head!"

"If you stop running around I will!" Lava cried, digging his paws in to Smooch's hair, but Smooch kept darting about. I could hear Madison and Em laughing their heads off in the bleachers.

"Lava! Use Ember on Smooch!" I cried. Lava opened his mouth a let the fiery embers fall on to Smooch. Smooch screeched loudly, then fell to the floor, faint.

Lava blinked, shaking his head as he crawled off Smooch's head. "Huh? Did we win?"

I could not believe it as Icy handed me my first badge, the Hoarfrost badge. It was cold blue metal snowflake.

"That's your first step to getting to the Sevii Islands Torment," Icy told me, holding Smooch in her arms. "With that badge you can get into the Two Island gym. Oh, and, also, here take this." She reached into her pocket and handed me a round CD like disc. "This is TM 23, Icy wind. As I'm sure you know, TMs can only be used once." I slipped the TM in to my bag.

"You better use it on an ice type, too!" Smooch told me, even though as far as he knew, I could not understand him.

"Thank you," I pinned the badge to my trainer card.

"See ya' Icy," Em said.

"Yeah. Bye," Madison grinned and waved as we walked out of the door.

"Well, first win, this calls for…" Em dug around in her bag. "Chocolate? Where is it?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot, I saw Storm digging around in your bag," I recalled.

"And you didn't stop him!" She cried.

"I was half a sleep!" I pouted. This was going to be long and interesting joinery.

**N/A: I have always sucked at battle scenes…**

**Remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! **


	14. Over Reacting

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter…whatever. Over Reacting. **

**Thanks to pokemasterAj, and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA** **and sunshine5991! **

Key:

_Word in italics. Unless said otherwise is _Someone's inner voice.

' _Words in quote marks thingies is' _Someone talking to his or her inner voice

"Come on, Em! Please!" Madison was begging Em while Tyran and I watched in the One Island Pokemon Center. "You said you would!" You see, Madison wanted to start fresh, with only one Pokemon, and five empty pokéballs and wanted Em to send her Pokemon to Madison's grandparent, the day care owners on Four Island. And Em refused, saying she would never leave her Pokemon.

"Madison you know my Pokemon are my family! I will not leave them!" Em crossed her arms. "Madison, you can start a new journey. But I am not leaving my Pokemon! Never!"

Madison sighed in defeat, and turned to send her last Pokemon to her grandparents. Watching this reminded me, I should see my parents. I was tempted to tell Tyran, Em, and Madison that I needed to see them. But, I just could not. Not after they lied to me. _You are over _reacting_. Parents lie, big deal. _My inner voice reasoned.

'_I am not over reacting! For every action where is an equal and opposite reaction! Well, them lying like that was a big action and me ignoring them is my big, equal and opposite reaction.' _I argued.

_Jazz, you have to talk to them sometime. _My inner voice sighed; it was clearly getting nowhere.

'_When, and if, I am ready.' _

_Jazz. . . You are way over reacting this. Way, way_, way _over reacting. _

'_Oh shut up'_ I growled at my inner voice. What does she know anyway! I do not overreact, never! Sure, I could have thought my responses to what people do and say over a bit more, but I do NOT OVERREACT! I_ NEVER _OVERREACT! When I am good and ready I will confront my so-call parents, not until then! Overreact, me? Crazy, simply, crazy.

"Man, Em you are a major kill joy," Madison clipped five new pokéballs to her belt. Cinders, the only Pokemon she was keeping with her, nodded.

"Hey, Em, you are no fun anymore!" Cinders crossed his arms.

"You want to repeat that, Cinders!" Delcatty snarled.

"Hey, guys, I really want to get to the next gym. So let's go to the boat!" I smiled. Madison suddenly perked up.

"Yeah, to Ghoul's gym!" Madison recalled Cinder, who was to big to be on the little speedboat, and walked out of the Pokemon center.

_Yolanda and Blake stood in the shadow watching the girl who can talk to Pokemon and her friends leave the Pokemon center. _

"_The boss wants this girl, and we have to capture her. And when we try, she darts in to a freakin' volcano! " Yolanda growled. _

"_We have to capture her before she gets to Seven Island, well be fine," Blake tried to sooth his partner. "At least this wouldn't blow up in our face like what happened in Johto."_

"_But, if she captures a Teddiursa, or Furret, I will flip," Yolanda shuddered thinking of what happen in Johto. "Now, come on. They are boarding the boat. We have to follow them." Blake and Yolanda walked out into the sun—no longer in there Rocket uniforms— and headed towards the boat._

**N/A: If you want to know what happen in Jotho, then read Drew's Journey: A RebornContestshipping Fic. It will be there ^-^. Oh, and while you are there, review would ya. You should review this story too, though. Yes, that was horrible short, I know, I know. But it was a filler, so sue me! **


	15. Ryan the Disgrace

**Thanks to pokemasterAj, and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA** **and sunshine5991! **

**As we should know, I do not own Pokemon! **

**Ryan the disgrace.**

Two Island is the smallest of all the Sevii Islands. Having only a Pokemon center, a mom-and-pop store, a few houses that dotted the island, the gym up on Cape Brink, and the island's main source of income, the game corner. The sun was high in the sky, when we stepped off the boat on to the tiny island.

Of course, the first thing I wanted to do was go to the gym, but, Em told me that I would need _a lot_ more training before I could take on Ghoul. So, to toughen me and my Pokemon up, she offered to train with us.

Em and I were standing in the battle field behind the Pokemon Center. There was a small arena and a fence that kept Pokemon and people form falling down in to the sea from the cliff.

"Okay, Jazz, first, send Sling out, and we'll train him up with Delcatty," Em took to Delcatty's pokéball from its chain. "Delcatty you're up!"

"Delcatty!" Delcatty cried her name.

"Okay, Sling let's beat them!" I let Sling out of his ball. "Sling, today we're practicing with Em and Delcatty, alright?"

"Wait, we're what with the expert trainer and high level cat Pokemon?!" Sling spun around and looked at me wide eyed. "Girl, you are crazy!"

"Oh, come now." I pulled my poke`dex out. "Delcatty's only level…" I pointed the poke`dex at the purple and dark cream colored cat.

"Delcatty, level 89," Then the poke`dex went on to recite this huge list of moves.

"I'm doomed!" Sling cried, putting his claws over his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to battle you," Delcatty laughed. "Em and I are going to _train_ you."

"Oh thank Arcues!" Sling and I said in unison.

"Jazz, are you done over there? Cause, I want to get started before sunset!" Em laughed.

"Alright!"

* * *

While the Jazz, Em and their Pokemon where training a lone fighting type was playing on the rocks of the cliff that boarder the Pokemon Center.

"Watch as the greatest roliu jumps with perfect balance to the next rock," A blue and black Pokemon with a jackal's head jump nimbly to a rock. "His amazing balance is exceptional of the roliu of his pack. And his amazing strength make him the most powerful of Pokemon! Hee-yah!" He punched the rock he was standing on. "Wow, and w-watch as he…jumps to another rock!" the roliu hastily hopped to another rock. The rock he had just left a paw sized dent in tumbled down the cliff. The roliu's red eyes followed the rock and observed as it hit a few more rocks and cause a landslide, coving a small cave at the base of the cliff. "OH NO!"

The roliu darted dexterously down the cliff and landed on the beach. The cave entrance was covered by large rocks and stones. The roliu ran over and started to move the smaller rocks. "Oh no. This is not good…" He threw a rock in the sea. "Leader's gonna burn off my pelt covering the cave entrance…again!" He heaved a rock twice his size and threw it on the white sand of the beach. "Oh Acrues please let no one be hurt! Please!"

He could hear Pokemon congregating around the cave entrance, but he couldn't here any crying. He reached up to take another rock, when a very large, very strong bright bluish aura sphere. The attack sent rocks and the roliu flying towards the sea.

Coughing and sputtering, the roliu pulled his head from the salty sea water. He looked to the shore. There was a large grouping of roliu and lucario all of which were glaring at him. Then a middle aged lucario stepped forward as the rulio dragged himself out of the water.

"Was this your doing?" the leader of the pack asked.

"Yes, leader, it was. But I didn't do it on purpose!" the rulio felt tears prick his eyes. The leader sighed and shook his head thinking, _And this is my son. . ._

"You never do," the Leader frowned. "Go get your mother, and I will discuss it with you." The riluo walked slowly back to the cave, head down. He could feel everyone's glare on his back, and his father's disappointed eyes resting on him.

The rulio did not beat his father to the leader's cave. His father was standing with his arms crossed, and eyes blazing. His mother was offering him a sympathetic smile.

"Do you realize you could have killed someone?" His father snarled. "You could have brought humans here with all that noise. You could have hurt yourself! Why do you have to be so…irresponsible! You are a disgrace to this family!" Every word felt like burning embers on the young Pokemon's pelt.

"I…I don't know. I was just playing. I didn't mean for it to happen," He kept his eyes on the ground.

With a snort the Leader said, "You never do! You were just playing where you brunt down the best oran berry tree! You were just playing when you broke one of the youngsters arms! You were just playing when you covered the cave entrance the first time! You were just playing when you ruined the your sister's evolution ceremony—"

"That was not my fault! She never wanted to evolve! You were forcing it on her!" the rulio cut in sharply. "You never listen to her, and now you don't listen to me!" without another word the rulio turned and darted from the cave.

"Ryan!" his mother cried, but Ryan didn't listen. He just kept running until he was out of the cave, and was running along the beach.

Panting he stopped. "If you think I'm such a disappointment," his eyes narrowed as he spotted the cliffs. "Then you won't care if I get captured by a human!" Ryan jumped form one rock to another until he was by the fenced in area behind the place the Lucarios call a 'Pokemon Center'. It was almost sunset, and there were two humans out.

"Thanks for the help, Em!" a human with long black hair waved to the other human female with long brown hair as she and a Delcatty walked in to the Pokemon Center. "Okay, Sling, let's practice!" The human started commanding a zigzagoon. He closed his eyes and forced on the human's aura. The zigzagoon's was what Ryan had excepted for a normal type, white. But the human girl's was _brown_ like one would see on a ground type. Aside from that, her aura was pure, maybe a little over reactive, but she was good down to the core.

_Do you really want to do this, Ryan? Be capture by a human. You want to be captured and put under a human's thumb, like your sister? _Ryan's inner voice asked.

'_If I don't, then I'll never get any respected from my father!' _Ryan told it, crawling under the fence.

_That is, if you ever seen him again,_ his inner voice pointed out.

'_Will you leave me alone? I have to do this!' _Ryan took a deep breath. "HEY! HUMAN!" He started running towards her, waving his arms.

"Huh?" The human and zigzagoon looked at him. "Hey! A rulio!"

"Human and zigzagoon! Catch me if you think you can!" He pulled his lower eyelid down and stuck out his tongue. "Nana booboo! Can't catch me!"

"You wanna bet!" the zigzagoon snarled, running at him.

"Sling, wait!" the human girl dashed after her Pokemon.

"Nana boo—Wah!" Ryan screamed as the raccoon Pokemon neared him. The zigzagoon chased Ryan around, missing every time he tried to tackle him. "Ryan, you have to stop so she can catch you!" He scolded himself.

_If your going to do this then at least make the human fight for it! _Ryan's inner voice ordered.

'_You're right!' _He stopped and spun around. "Force Palm!" He hit the normal type cross the face, the zigzagoon howled in rage.

"Sling! Let's use the new move that the Em taught us! Sling use Zen Headbut!" the human threw her hand out. The zigzagoon smirked and charged at Ryan, his head swirling with a strange blue and white force. Before Ryan could move, the raccoon Pokemon hit him in the gut.

Ryan doubled over in pain. "Okay, zigzagoon, take this! Shock Wave!" Ryan spread his hands out and sent the last of his energy into a quiet pitiful shock wave. The bright yellow shock wave hit the zigzagoon, who was still weak from the Force Palm, was sent back, and knocked out.

Ryan had smirked for only a second, when he saw the round black, red and yellow ball coming at him. Too weak to react, he fell to the ground and shut his when the pokéball hit him, turning him in to a beam of white light.

**N/A: And we have Mr. Wryte to thank for Ryan the rulio! Thanks, Mr. Wryte. I hope his name is satisfactory. ^-^ **


	16. Em vs Tina, only one will win!

**Em Vs. Tina, only one will one.**

**I DO NOT Own Pokemon!**

My eyes shimmered as I enter the Pokemon center with my newest team member.

"Hmm, you seem happy. What happen?" Em asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh! She has that look! The I just caught a super rare blue fighting type Pokemon!" Madison chirped.

"A Roilu, how did you know?" I handed Sling and the blue fighting type's pokéballs to the nurse.

"I watched you throw the pokéball at it!" I sweat dropped, you have got to be kidding me…

"Then, did you see—" I was about to ask if Madison saw that ninja person on the fence when an all to familiar voice spoke.

"The newbie caught a roilu? Must have been a lucky throw," Tine walked over from the doors.

Tyran's eyes shone brightly, and he was up and holding Tina's hand in a flash. "Wonderful to see you again, my Angel of Darkness!"

"Oh, you again," tine said, whipping her hand away. "Don't touch me." I felt bad as Tina walked away, leaving Tyran crushed and crestfallen.

"She seems like fun," Delcatty yawned.

"Fun or not," Storm said. "She's really hot…" Harp groaned and slapped the pikachu in the back of the head. Storm pouted and crawled under a chair.

Tina stopped in front of Delcatty, and whipped out her poke`dex. "Delcatty, the prime Pokemon. It is highly popular among female Trainers for its sublime fur. It does not keep a nest. Level 89."

"Impressive," Tina muttered. "You," she pointed to Em. "Are you this Pokemon's trainer?"

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Em," Em stood up and held out her hand. Tina glanced at it, but did not shake.

"Tina, and I want a battle with you and your Pokemon," Tina said.

"Um, sure, my Pokemon could use the it!" Em said with a forced smile.

"Good, meet me outside in ten minutes," Tina turned and left.

"Wow! A Pokemon battle!" Madison gushed. "This'll be fun!"

"That was weird," Em blinked.

"Yeah, it was," I glanced at Tyran, whom of which just picked himself off the floor and supped in a chair and sigh. "Well, you better get ready for a battle with Tina. Hopefully yours goes better then mine did."

OUTSIDE…ten minutes later…

"Okay, this will be a six on six battle between Em and Tina." The ref, nurse Joy, called. "Each Pokemon will get one battle each. Is that understood?" the two battlers nodded. "Then let the battle begin!"

"Illusion! you are up!" Em cried, and a wonderful pure snowy white sea lion Pokemon appeared on the battle field. I pulled out my dex and pointed.

"Dewgong, the sea loin Pokemon. In snow, the pure white coat covering its body obscures it from predators. Level 76."

"Okay, Seviper!" then the black and purple scarred viper hissed at Illusion.

"Seviper, the pit viper Pokemon, For many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle. Level 34."

"Use poison tail!" Seviper's tail glowed purple, and he raced for Illusion. Since Dewgongs are Pokemon that swim, Illusion could not dodge, and got hit square in the face.

"Our turn! Counter with Aqua Tail!" The sea lion's Pokemon tail turn light blue.

"Seviper, bite!" The viper Pokemon lunged out of the way, and bite the dewgong's tail. Illusion swung and viper around, but he held tight.

"Let go!" Illusion cried.

"Never!" Seviper bit down harder on her tail, and harder, and harder, until his fang pieced through Illusion fin.

"WAH! YOU LITTLE…oh," With that, the sea lion Pokemon fell to the earth. KO. The chanceys of the Pokemon center rushed out and took Illusion to get her tail stitched up.

"Oh, poor Pokemon," Madison sighed as Tina recalled Seviper and sent out her next Pokemon, Gliger—a purple flying scorpion.

"Gliger, the scorpion Pokemon. Gliger glides around and attacks people by latching on to there faces. Level 36."

"OH! I get to battle!" Gliger began zooming around. "I get to win! I get to win!"

"Wow, he seems happy," I muttered as the blue cloud dragon Altaria appeared on the field. Dex: "Altaria, the humming Pokemon. It looks like a fluffy cloud when it is in flight. It hums with its soprano voice. Level 86"

"GO KUMO!" Madison cried.

"Kumo?" I blinked.

"It means cloud," Madison told me. I nodded.

"Kumo, use dragon breath." Then a fiery blue flamed stream came out of Kumo's mouth, hitting the zooming Pokemon.

"WOW! I'm on fire!" He cried.

"Oh, what gave you that idea?" Kumo laughed as the scorpion burrowed into the ground.

"Kumo! Fly up so he can't use dig on you!" The cloud dragon flew to the air as Gliger's claw jump out of the ground.

"Grr, Gliger, use Guillotine!" I felt my heart stop.

~Flash Back~

"_HEY! YOU!" Jazz ran after a kingler. "Give me back my map you overgrown piece of sushi!" The kingler chuckled and stopped. Wonder map in his claw._

"_Okay, kid, if you can withstand this attack, I'll give it back. Guillotine!" The kingler's massive claw lunged for Jazz. Jazz held up the thick club Willow had given her. She thought she could dodge the crab with easy, but he was fast._

_Soon the kingler had a claw around her body._

"_Nighty-night," The kingler then squeezed his claw tighter, and tighter, and tighter still, until Jazz let out a bloodcurdling scream, and heard the snapping of her spine. Then, everything blacked out._

~End Flashback~

"KUMO! WATCH OUT!" I screamed, then turned and buried my face in Madison shoulder.

"Huh? OH!……..Phew, that was close. HEY Thanks kid!" I pried my eyes from Madison's shoulder, and saw Gliger hit the ground, KO.

"What. Happened?"

"Kumo dodged, and tackled Gliger," Madsion said. I sighed happily. The memory of that stupid kingler still in my mind. As I had come to learn, my spine never snapped, it's apart of OHKO (One Hit Knock Out) moves. You know how you always wake up before you hit the ground in those falling dreams? Well, they say that if you did hit the ground, and did not end the dream, you mind would think you had die, and kill you. OHKO moves do the same, just not kill you, only make you faint.

"Iris, go!" Then a wonderful light purple cat-dog like Pokemon with a forked tail appeared.

Dex: "Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It uses the fine hairs that cover its body to sense air currents and predict an opponent's movement. Level 87"

"Ready to go!" Iris cried.

"Sandshrew!"

After checking my dex I thought, _Level 87 vs. a level 21, I think I know who is going to win…_

"Roll out!" Sandshrew smirked, and rolled in to and ball, hurling at Iris.

"Iris, use psy—" Just then, Sandshrew nailed Iris, sending her flying, right into the fence, OK.

"Holy Acrues!" Tryan, Madison and I gasp. "How did that happen?!"

"She must have jam packed that thing with proteins!" A voice said. I looked around and saw that a crowd had sprouted.

"Well, half way done, and you lead two to one," Em said. "But, I prosime you, you will not beat my next Pokemon! Nightflare!"

Then a large cream colored horse with flaming tail and mane and a horn appeared. He whined and stopped his hooves. "Radipdash, the fire horse Pokemon. At full gallop, its four hooves barely touch the ground because it moves so incredibly fast. Level 88."

"I've got a Pokemon that will beat that pony. Yanma!" Then the dragonfly Pokemon buzzed around. I blinked. Yanma is a bug type, and Nightflare is a fire type. Is Tina crazy?

Dex: "Yanma, the clear wing Pokemon. Its eyes can see 360 degrees without moving its head. It won't miss prey, even those behind it. Level 36."

"Okay, if you say so," Em shrugged. "Nightflare, use Flare Blitz!" A fiery coating cover the Pokemon, and he darted for the dragon fly.

"Yanma! Counter!" I gulped as a barrier appeared between him and the raceing horse. Nightflare then barreled head-on in to the wall. The power of Nightflare's Flare Blitz counter back. Then, if you added the recoil, that mean, Nightflare is out for the count.

"Wow, you're pretty good," Em said.

"And, so far, you're not," The crowd 'oh' and sent a few 'oh no she didn't' s out. "Okay, two more two go. Cacnea." The then small round needle called Cacnea appeared. "Cacnea, the cactus Pokemon. It prefers harsh environments such as deserts. It can survive for 30 days on water stored in its body. Level 31."

"MooLoo!"

"MooLoo?" I repeated as the pink cow Pokemon waved to the crowd. Dex: "Milktank, the cow Pokemon. Miltank is a docile Pokemon. Level 85."

"Isn't MooLoo great name?!" Madsion asked.

"The best," I lied.

"MooLoo use roll out!" Like sand shrew before it, MooLoo rolled into a the Cacnea. But, Cacnea held his ground. "MooLoo, use hyper beam!" MooLoo unrolled, and a beeam of pure engery shot out, hitting Cacnea.

"Oh, boy." Then Cacnea was out. The crowd cheered like crazy.

"GO EM!" I cried. "YOU CAN BEAT HER!"

"Okay, Tina, last one. Delcatty go!" Dellcatty trotted out.

"Zangoon!" Zangoon slashed the air in front of him.

"Are you ready, little kitty?" He snarled.

"Are you ready…what ever you are!" Delcatty stuck out her tongue.

"Delcatty, use tackle!" Delcatty charged at him with full force. Zangoon braced him self, but was still knocked back when Delcatty hit it.

"You have some fighting spirt, don't you?" Zangoon asked, then clawed at Delcatty with Crush Claw.

"As do you," Delcatty snapped, sending a shock wave at the Ferret Cat Pokemon. The move, shock wave, is a move that never misses, so, Zangoon was chased around by a ball of eleticty for five minutes, before it finally hit him.

"Oof!" He shook his head. Then lunched a hyper beam.

"WAH!" Delcatty's tail was the one thing hit, but it still must hurt like Hell. "Grr! You will pay!"

"Delcatty! Use Assist!" Delcatty's body started to glow.

"What move is she using?" Tyran leaned closer.

"Oh crap! She's using Eruption!" I doubt Tyran heard me, since Delcatty unleashed the move mid-sentence. I covered my eyes from the flash.

"NO!" Zangoon cried.

As the dust settled, everyone leaned forward on their seats.

"And the winner is…" Nurse Joy said. The dust settle, reveling…two faint Pokemon. "It's a draw! Three wins each!"

**N/A: Okay, Yanma probably can't learn counter and I probably used it wrong …and I don't care… **


	17. A Ghost of a Chance

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**A Ghost of a chance.**

I took a deep breath. I was going to truly meet my newest Team member. "Roilu come out!" The jackal like Pokemon shook it head a little. "Hi there. My name is Jazz, nice to meet you!"

He started at me. "……………………"

"Dude…are you okay?" Sling asked. "Hello...nameless Roilu. Hello?" Sling waved a paw in front of his face.

"My name's Ryan," He snapped.

"Okay. Hi Ryan! I'm Sling and this is Lava." sling told him. "And That's our Trainer Jazz. She's crazy and can talk to Pokemon because she was turned in to a cubone a while back. And that's our resident flirt, Tyran, and that's Em, and that's Madison." Ryan blinked.

"…Okay…so…now what?" He asked.

"Glad you asked!" I leaned down. "We take on the gym leader!"

"…Sure, I can do that." _Talkative little fella aren't you? _I thought nodding.

"Jazz, not that I have don't have any idea what your saying or anything, but don't you want to get to the gym on Brink Cape?" Tyran asked.

"No duh!" I countered. "Ryan, Lava, Sling do you think we can do it?"

"Yes!" Lava and Slng chorused.

"I just met you…" Ryan muttered.

"Good! Let's go!" I ignored Ryan and started out of the Pokemon center. Sling and Lava on my heels.

"Okay…whatever…" Ryan shrugged and followed.

The Island Two Gym in the house of some old woman who used to live here back ten years ago. People say her ghost still haunts the place. For course I was too happy about getting to battle the gym leader to give a darn. I pushed open the door. "Hello? Anyone there?"

At the end of the room was a guy wearing a black, thick, long sleeved shirt with a zigzag mouth and two yellow almond shaped eye like markings on it and two bands of yellow on both of his arms. He had grayish white hair and looked bored. "Hmmm?" He looked up. "Are you here to changed me?"

"Yes I am! I'm Jazz and this is—"

"I really don't need to know your Pokemon's names." He cut me off. "You're friends can sit down and watch, but don't talk." He walked over and I say he his eyes were red and yellow. "This will be a Three one three battle—since that's all you have—no time limit."

"Okay. Sling you're up!" Sling ran out to the field.

Ghoul sighed. "Pathetic. Sableye." Then I saw something that made my skin crawl. All over the gym were Sableye. On the walls, crawling out of the shadows.

"That's a lot of ghosts types." I frowned. A sableye appeared on the field. I gulped. Sableye had no really weakness thakes to its dark/ghost combo. "But we can beat him! Sling, growl!" Sling growled cutly. The sableye smiled.

"Wah, cute!" it said in a gravely voice.

"Sableye, slash that Pokemon and put it out of its misery!" Ghost through his arm out. Sableye darted forward and s;ahsed Sling.

"Sling are you…" He fainted. "Okay…?" I sighed and recalled him. "Rayn you want to take a crack?"

"…Sure, I guess." Ryan walked out. I quickly checked my poke`dex to see his moves.

"Sableye, come back." Ghoul ordered. The sableye disappeared. "Dusknoir, I'll let you finish them off if you want." There was an evil chuckling.

"Of course I want to kill a child's dream. It's one of the things I'm good at!" Then a Pokemon that looked like bloated ghost floated down from the sky.

"Ryan, use…um…Aura Sphere," I heard Em sigh loudly. Rayn chagred up the mover, and sent to yellow orbs at Dusknoir. They went straight through him. My mouth fell open.

"Aura Sphere is a fighting move," I remembered.

"Ice punch," Dusknoir knocked out Rain by hitting him in the face with the icy fist. I recalled the fighting type. Feeling very airhead-ish for forgetting that.

"Lava," I bit my lip, thinking that I should just give up.

"Um, I'm doomed," Lava said. I had to agree—but only in my head.

"Flame wheel!" A fiery wheel hit Ducknoir, who picked him up, and smashed him in to the ground. My mouth fell open. "Lava!"

"Better luck next time," Ghoul said, leaving, taking all of the Sableye with him.

**N/A: :O, Jazz lost! Poor thing. Oh well, better luck next time…if there is one.**


	18. Flash Back

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Lay Oopes, I forgot. Thanks to pokemasterAj, and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA** **and sunshine5991 and Mr. Wryte.**

I lost. I lost. I LOST! I felt as if my spirit was taken out of me. I leaned against the wall of the Pokemon Center. I should have used odor sleuth. That would have made them week to my attacks, I should have know better than to use Aura Sphere. I sighed. "That was horrible…"

"Yes it was," Tyran said. Em elbowed him. "I mean, it could have been better…"

"No, I should have thought it through…" I sighed.

"Actually, Ghoul is one of the strong Gym leaders out there. Most trainers take him on last." Madison said, fiddling with something. "I did." that totally help…not really. But I smiled for her anyway. "So, you really should head to Three Island and take on Dora the Fire Type Trainer."

"Fire Type…" I blinked.

"Speaking of fire types. Did I tell you two girls about my Moltres Dream?" Tyran asked. I fell anime style.

"There I was. In Mount Ember, defending Jazz from dead by Flames!" Tryan 'recounted' You've got to be kidding me! I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"Yeah right! You fainted!" I laughed. "You fainted and I talked Moltres out of burning you to a crisp!" I doubled over.

"Wiat…wha…" Tyran was confused at this information. "I like my dream better!"

"I'm sure you did…" I smiled. "Thanks for helping my mood. Tyran."

"Um, yeah that's what I was doing," He rubbed the back of his head. I chuckled. "So, um, are we going Three Island?"

"Tomorrow," I smiled. Tyran reminds me a lot of Willow—in a weird always help when they don't mean to way. I wonder how she's doing…

FLASH BACK~!

_Huh? A breeze? . . .Mmmm, it feels nice. To bad I think I'm going to pass out. . ._

Later, a bright green gecko Pokemon with a red belly and dark green tail was walking towards a pond. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Oh, what's going on over there?" She walked a little ways then saw a brown Pokemon with a skull on its head and a bone club clenched in it's fist passed out on the ground.

"That can't be good!" She jumped and ran over. "Hey! Hey you, get up!" She shook the lonely Pokemon. It groaned and sat up holding it's head.

_What's going on? Where am I? Better yet, who am I?_ The cubone looked around.

"Phew, you're okay. You weren't moving, and I was worried," the treecko said.

_Huh?_ The cubone spun towards the tree gecko. "D-did you just talk?"

"Um, yes?"

"WAH!" The cubone jumped up. "But you're a treecko—A Pokemon! You can't talk!"

"Wow, you're one weird cubone…" The treecko stepped away from the cubone.

_A cubone? I'm not a cubone. I'm a. . . a. . ._ the cubone racked its brain before a word come to mind. _human! That's it! _"I'm a_ human!_"

The grass type laughed then. "You might be weird, but you sure are funny! Humans aren't real!"

"Yes they are! And I am one!" the cubone marched over to the pond and pointed. "See? A human!" The treecko glanced at it.

"_I _see a cubone," She said. "what do _you_ see?"

"Well _I_…" the cubone looked at the water just then. _"Holy Miltank!_" the cubone leaned down and looked at herself. "I'm a cubone!"

"That's what I've been saying!" the treecko snapped.

"But, but, but…I wasn't a Pokemon this morning," the cubone touched the skull on its head. _Wasn't I?_

"You were a human?"

"Yeah! I was!"

"You are really, really, really strange," The treecko crossed her arms. "Tell, what is your name?"

"My name?" the cubone said. "Oh, that's right my name is Jazz!"

"Jazz?" the treecko said, then laughed. "That's a funny name! I'm Willow, for the record!"

"Jazz is short for Jasmine, not the music. Which is a plant, like a willow tree," Jazz pointed out. Willow stopped laughing. **(*)**

" Jazz is a music?" Willow blinked. Before Jazz could respond, they heard a scream.

"Help!" Then a butterfree flew in front of them. "Some one help!"

"Ms. Butterfree! What's wrong!" Willow asked.

"My baby! He fell in to Tiny Woods, and I can't find him! Please you to have to go in there and get him!" Ms. Butterfree wailed.

"Tiny Woods?! You let your baby go in to a dungeon!?" Willow cried, pointed towards the woods. "Are you nuts!? It's dangerous in there!"

"Then what are we waiting for, lunch?" Jazz grabbed Willow's paw—hand…foot…?—and drug her it to the woods.

"Okay, this place in weird," Jazz looked around at the walls. The woods now took on a maze like appearance. The trees tightly woven together making it impossible to walk through them save for the small paths and rooms the interweaving trees created.

"It's a Mystery Dungeon. That means it's a huge maze that changes ever time you go in. To get to the end of the Tiny Woods, we have to find the stairs." Willow explained.

"You mean like that?" Jazz pointed to a set of stairs with her bone club. Willow nodded. "If this is all we do, then we'll be outta here in no time!"

A while later…

"I told you not to walk in front of them!" our two heroines were now running for their lives from a flock of wild ninoran. "But did you listen, no!"

"Sorry! I thought they would stay asleep, and I did not want to walk all the way around to get to the stairs!" Jazz yelled back. "Look! The stairs! Letz go!" She grabbed Willow and pulled them down the stairs. Panting, the two walked out in to daylight.

"Wah! Mommy, were are you?" a tiny caterpie wined.

"Caterpie!" Willow let out a sigh. "Come on, let's get you to your momma."

**(*): I would have loved to use that logic on my partner in the game many-a-time. Why are you laughing at me, Sir Doofus? Also, don't you hate when the closet way to the stairs means waking up an emery? **


	19. If you don't, you're a sandshrew

**Sorry I haven't update, I got caught up in other stories and, also, I had WRITER BLOCK! *Lighting, Thunder* for this story. So, here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks to pokemasterAj and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA** **and sunshine5991 and Mr. Wryte**

**As we all know: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

**If you don't, you're a sandshrew**

"Yo, Jazz? Hello?" Tyran smiled at me as we rode the boat to Three Island. "If you don't respond, I get to kiss you." My eyes shot opened in time to see Tyran lips near mine. Annoyed, I slapped the flirt.

"Don't try that ever again," I snarled, then sighed and looked at my barfing starter.

"I…*BARF* hate boats! What did *BARF* you have to live on the Sevii Islands? Why not my homeland of Hoenn!" Sling cried, hurling again. "Oh, I miss it so much! The weird climate changes, the to tall to be cut down by a lawn mower grass, the battle between the Weather Trio!"

"Weather Trio?" I blinked and stared.

"You know, the Weather Trio," Sling explained before barfing again.

Perplexed, I turned to Madison. "Madison, what do you know abut the Hoenn Weather Trio?"

"Hmm?" Madison looked up. "The Weather Trio is a group made of the fable Pokemon Rayquaza, Kyorge, and Groundon."

"I heard they're not a fable," Em said from her spot leaning on the railing. "that they're real Pokemon."

"Of course they're real!" I blurted out, only to blush and cover my mouth. Tyran, Em, and Madison raised their eyebrow, puzzled. "Um…I've had to take on Groundon. Then Rayquaza to ask him to destroy a falling star that was causing the natural disasters and save the world with his hyper beam. I ended up getting sent to the spirit world and was saved by…someone." Em shook her head.

"Jazz, you really are a character." Em smiled at me.

"So…Rayquaza's a male? What other legendary Pokemon have you met?" Madison leaned close to my face.

"Um, I think it was—I was trying not to get close to the angry, HUGE, sky dragon. And others? Well, there is Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno, Ninetales, Groundon, and Rayquaza."

"Ninetales's not a legendary Pokemon," Tyran pointed out.

"This one is considered one, because she's super strong and wise. Actually, there were a lot of really strong and wise Pokemon I knew." I laughed, an image of the Pokemon Square Pokemon coming to mind.

"Who?" I blinked. They were really into this.

"Um, Team ACT, Whishcash, um…" I rubbed my chin and smirked. "Caterpie, medapod, Gengar." I lost it then and started laughing my head off. Imagine, Gengar…Strong, wise? Not on his life—err…afterlife. The three other trainers looked at me like I was crazy—which I just might be. "Sorry, you were all so into this, I couldn't stop myself. But really, most of the Pokemon I knew were kind and sweet to me…until, you know, Team Meanies started to spend that rumor and I got chased out of Pokemon Square." Madison shrugged and turned to the table she was sitting at, tinkering with something. Em rolled her eyes and stared out at the ocean. Tyran started to flirt with Em—and almost got thrown over board.

I smiled to myself. I did miss my friends from the Pokemon World, but I liked my friends here. I was about to sit back in my chair when I heard a scream. Jumping up, I darted to the railing.

"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE! I CAN'T KEEP SWIMMING FOREVER!" A totodile with a chimchar on his arm screamed at the top of his lungs. Without thinking, my rescuer instincts kicked in, and I was already in the water by the time I heard Em call my name.

I could already tell that the totodile was barely clinging to the waking world and the chimchar was out cold. He saw me and his eyes lit up.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He barely was able to nodded. "Oh, here, hand her to me." I took the chimchar. "Do you think you could swim over to that boat?" He was about to nod, when he fainted. Before he sunk, I grabbed him and stuck him next to the chimchar, trying to swim—and failing miserably.

Then a brown and white fur ball swam up to me. "Grab on." Sling ordered. I quickly did so. "You own me for getting in the water."

"You know surf?" I blinked as we had our way to the boat.

"I'm from Hoenn. If you don't, you're a sandshrew," Sling laughed.

"Jazz!" Tyran and Em were at ladder, hands stretched out, Madison above them on the deck.

"Here!" I handed the Pokemon to Tyran, for the first time noticing a cloth bag on the chimchar's side, before climbing up myself.

"I thought you were crazy!" Em yelled at me, throwing my a towel.

"I might be," I watched as Madison and Tyran started emptying their bags to find a first aid kits for the chimchar and totodile. I bit my lip. Maybe it was because I was a ground type, but when non-fish Pokemon are struggling in the water, I get the bad feeling that I was to late.

Sling walked up to my leg and looked up. "Don't look so crestfallen! They'll be fine." With that, the fur ball shook all the water off his coat all over me.

I stared at the chimchar and totodile as they lay on the beds in our cabins. It was night, and I was getting really worried. Then, the chimchar's eyes twitched. I leaned close to her face—bad idea. Her eyes shot opened and a burst of flames shot out of her mouth. I gasped.

"Wah! Hair on fire! Hair on fire!" I ran in circles, trying to pat out my hair.

"Huh? What the…" The totodile sat up. " Holly!" The totodile shot a water gun at my hair. I sighed and shook the water from my hair just as Em, Tyran, and Madison ran in.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" Em asked, touching some of the burnt hair.

"It smells weird in here," Madison observed. I ignored them and turned to the chimchar.

"What was that for! I saved your life and you attack me! What's is wrong with you!" I threw my arms up. The chimchar blinked.

"You…saved me?" She cocked her head.

"Yeah, Holly. This…Pokemon(?) saved us," The totodile said.

"Um, Jazz," Em touched my shoulder. "A-Am I suppose to understand those Pokemon like you?" I about faced and gasped.

"You can understand them too?" The group nodded. "But…how?"

"Hey, Duke," Holly said. "I think we were saved by crazy Pokemon." Sling strolled over then.

"They're not Pokemon. They're humans. haven't you ever seen a human before?" Sling rolled his eyes. "Honestly."

"HUMAN!" The two Pokemon cried. Duke took a breath. "H-Humans aren't really. They're a myth like the golden apple or lost loot." Everyone stopped and looked at them.

_Golden apple? Lost Loot? Where have I heard that before?_ I pondered. Then it hit me like a ton of brick. "You're a rescue team, aren't you?"

"Rescue Team? No, we're an exploration team training under Wigglytuff of the Wigglytuff Guild!" Holly declared. "We defend those who are lost! We defeat outlaws and bring them to justice! We save those who are dumb enough to wander into dungeons! We explore the world top to bottom to solve it's mysteries and find its treasures!" Duke clapped and nodded.

"So you're an rescue team on steroids," I stated.

"Pretty much," Duke told me. Holly glared at him for ruining her moment. "We were taking a break and going to a place call the Orange Island Resort when we got lost and found ourselves being thrown about on the high sea."

"So, you're Pokemon from Jazz's crazy mixed up world?" Tyran said. I glared. "Okay. never mind that. So you guys just appeared out of no where from your world to our world? How does that work?"

"We dunno," They said.

"Probably a rip of the fabric of space that was more than likely caused from Jazz or another going from one world to another. The rip probably started fairly small but has grown very large over time, and thus Duke and Holly must have accidentally fallen through into our world." Madison mused, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Uhhh…What?" Holly said.

"We fell through a hole in the fabric of space," Duke translated for her.

"Oh," She stuck her tongue out cheerfully and rubbed the back of her head. "Silly me, I wasn't listening to well." Then her eyes widen and she patted her head. "My hat!" She started searching around franticly for it. Duke rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag that was around her when I fished them out of the water. He dug around and pulled out a red and held it out to her. She dove at it and placed it on her head. "Thanks, Duke!" Duke rolled his eyes and tied a dark blue scarf around his throat.

**Holly and Duke are Birby6's Ocs. PS, you didn't tell me the name of their team, Birby6.**

"**So you're an rescue team on steroids," Is my favorite line in this chappie.**


	20. Anouying Furret

**Still have writer's block *THUNDER! LIGHTING*…but was able to spit this out. **

**Thanks to pokemasterAj and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA** **and sunshine5991 and Mr. Wryte and Birby6**

**As we all know: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

The members of Exploration Team, Team Buddies, Holly and Duke were now sitting in our cabin as our Pokemon quizzed them about a world were humans didn't live.

"Do you have the Pokemon porygon, porygon2, or porygonZ?" Delcatty asked. "Since, y'know, human made them."

The two exchanged looks, "Yeah, I've seen the porygon before, but didn't humans made them," Duke shrugged.

"I bet to keep the balance in-between our world and yours, a few porygon must have been sent there somehow in order to maintain harmony so that our worlds to lapse each other," Madison stated. I shook my head. That girl was crazy two-thirds of the time…

"That sounds about right," Duke nodded.

"Ooookkkkaaayyy! Next question!" Holly said.

"Are there any famous exploration teams?" Harp asked.

"Yes! Their the wonderful, graceful ladies of Team Charm~!" Holly's eyes shone.

"Wonderful, graceful ladies of team Charm—and the Guild Master…" Duke cut in. Holly glared before going on.

"The Master Rank, Team Raider!"

"Who was trained by the GuildMaster," Duke stated.

"Shut up!" Holly glowered then took a breath. "Well, whatever, there is a bunch." Sling strolled over to me and then asked, "What was the name of your team?"

"My team…" I sweat dropped. "Well, it was—" _Oh CRAP! Another Flash back chapter? Please! NO!_

FLASH BACK

Willow the treecko looked at the berries Ms. Butterfree had given her and her new friend Jazz the Cubone for saving caterpie. Jazz was staring at the bone club in her hand swing it side to side mumbled under her breath about how this is all a dream.

Willow frowned. Jazz was strange. Jazz thought she was a human. Jazz had never heard of a Mystery Dungeon before. Jazz was…about to run into—to late.

Jazz, who was still in shock about being a Pokemon, run into a ghost Pokemon known as Gengar.

"Keh-heh!" He jumped and spun around, as did his team, Team Meanies. The other members of the team, Ekans and Medicham, turned and looked at the ground type. "Watch were you're going!"

"Watch were you're standing!" Jazz snapped.

"Do you know who we are!" Medicham screeched.

"Look, I. don't. care. Who. You. are. I've had a crappy day," Jazz crossed her arms.

"Hey! Kid! We're gonna rule the world one day." Ekans hissed. Jazz looked them up and down.

"I doubt that," She scoffed. "You can't be a at very high level—though most wild Pokemon aren't. Well, the ones on Island One aren't." She added on an after thought. The three Pokemon looked at her confused.

"What?" They chorused.

Jazz then realized what she'd said. She was about to speak again when Willow slapped her and over her mouth and pulled her away, saying that Jazz was crazy and she was sorry.

"Hey!" Jazz snapped when Willow paused. "What was that for! I was going to tell them to just leave me alone."

"That was Team Meanie!" Willow cried.

"Team…_Meanies?_" Jazz sweat dropped. "Really? That's that scary team around here? Team _Meanies?_"

"They are very mean though…" Willow whispered. Jazz sighed. "Sorry, I didn't know. I speak, the think. And sometimes not even that." Jazz laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "Y'Know. I bet we could be a better team than them. I mean, we saved Caterpie, right?"

"…that's it!" Willow cried into Jazz's ear. "We should start a rescue team!"

"We should?" Jazz said, rubbing her ear. "Well, I guess it might help me remember who am I, and how I got here. Sure!"

"Great now we need a name!" Willow stated, thinking.

"How about Bone Tree," Jazz giggled. Willow stared, and Jazz looked at her. "You don't really think we should do that, right?"

"We should! It's cool!"

Flash-Forward

"Team Bone Tree?" Duke cocked his head. "I've heard of them. They stopped a falling star from destroying the earth, right?"

"Yup!" I puffed my chest out proudly. "Willow, Abosl and I defeated Rayquaza and then he blasted the meteorite!"

"Yeah, well, we have an Exploration Team that kept time from breaking down!" Holly said, not wanting to be one-upped.

"Well, if the world was destroyed, then it wouldn't have mattered," I quipped.

"The leader of that Exploartion Team was a human from the future, beat that," Holly smirked.

"Snap!" I snapped my fingers. No way I could one up a human from the future. Then something occurred to me. "Why does the Pokemon world always need a human turned into a Pokemon to save it?"

Everyone blinked. "We dunno."

Island Three in one of the largest islands in the Sevii Island. Thus Em was _making_ me wait a day from going to take on Dora. .

The sand of the beach felt nice to Sling after the long boat trip. He stood up from coating himself with it.

Harp rolled her eyes as he shook it off. "Sling!"

"enjoying your sand bath, Harp?" Strom asked form Tyran's shoulder. Harp grabbed a shell from the ground and hit him with it. Or tried to. The pikachu dodged it with ease and the shell hit Tyran.

"Owch!" He rubbed his ear and looked toward Harp.

"Nice…yawn…going, Harp," Beauty yawned. Harp glowered at her.

"Sorry, Tyran," She muttered, Strom grinned like a content moewth.

I sighed and leaned back, staring at the sky. I wanted to get to Dora's gym and get the Roast Badge. Em wouldn't even let me train. I sent her a glare out of the corner of my eye. She grinned and waved. A furret then ran over my stomach.

"Hey!" I jolted up, glaring at the scout Pokemon.

"Sorry! Sorry! I gotta go! Gotta go!" The Pokemon yelled, running off. I sighed, falling back, only to have the same furret run over my stomach. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I gotta go! Gotta go!"

"You had to go the first time you ran me over," I snapped, slumping forward. "Stupid, annoying—"

"SORRY!" The normal type jumped off my head.

"Why you!" I jumped up, running for the Pokemon. Everyone's head snapped up as I chased the Pokemon around.

"Jazz, what in the world are you doing?" Em asked.

"This rodent ran me over! I'm gonna kill it!" I dove, missing the furret by an inch.

"You're over reacting," Tyran stated. "Just calm down. I'm sure its sorry."

"Two things: I'm not over reacting and I'm still gonna kill it!" I spit sand from my mouth. The sentet paused and looked around—not really caring about that fact I was going to pop its tail off and strangle it with it. Smirking, I snuck closer. "Prepare to d—"

"Go pokéball!" I watched helplessly as the pokéball flew over my head and hit the furret. IT shook once before blinking. "Yeah! I caught it!" Madison ran over. "I think furrets are the cutest lil things! don't you, Jazz?"

My jaw hang limbly as I stared. "Madison…didn't you see me chasing it?"

"You were chasing it? Why? I just saw it and threw the ball…we're you trying to get it?" Madison cocked her head. I sweat dropped with a sigh. "So you didn't want it?"

I frowned, "No." Madison grinned widely and let the Pokemon out.

"Hello! I'm Madison and I'm your new trai—"

"Gotta go! Gotta go! Sorry!" The furret turned and dashed. "HEY! Come back!" Madison stared as her Pokemon ran off. She blinked once, then grabbed Tyran, Em, and me with one hand and started running after the Furret. The Pokemon blinked.

"You think we should follow them?" Duke blinked.

"Hell yeah!" Holly was after way gone as she yelled this.

Bueuty yawned, "I don't wanna go…" Harp sighed, "To bad, we gotta go." The slakoth yawned and slowly mad her way toward them.

Our shoes were almost tore off from our feet as the girl drag us. "Madison!" We cried, hoping she'd stop. She didn't.

"Damn! She'd strong!" Tyran tried to dig his heels in the ground.

"When she's determined, nothing can sto—" Em was cut off when Madison stopped. We let out a sigh of relief. It was premature for we fell straight into a hole in the ground. Somehow, it felt like an over used cliché.

"Ouch," Em rubbed her head. "Everyone okay?" Tyran, whom Em had landed on, smiled, "I'm fine!" I hit him in the face with my foot.

Madison let out a squeal, pulling out the furret from beside her. "There you are!" She hugged it.

"No! No! No! No! No!" The furret struggled. "I gotta go! I don't have anytime for you! I gotta go! NOW!"

"Hey! Hey! Blake! Lookie at what we caught!" I looked up to see Yolanda.

"I can't believe this trap actually worked," Blake blinked.

"I CAN'T STAY HERE!" The furret yelled, jumping up. Eyes, wide, Madison grabbed its tail.

To everyone—even Team Rocket's—shock, The furret pull Madison and itself out of the hole and darted toward the woods.

"MADISON!"

**UGH! SHORT CRAPPY CHAPPIE! SOORRRRRYYYYYYYY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR CRAPPINESS! I was just rereading this and saw how childish it sounded, and I was hesitant to keep working on it. :'( But I will keep going!**

**Anyway, next chappie is in Madison's POV.**


	21. The ceremony of light

**Thanks to pokemasterAj and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA** **and sunshine5991 and Mr. Wryte and Birby6**

Madison's POV

Rocks, weeds, dust, and every other thing imaginable hit me in the face as Furret dragged me across the ground. I winced as dirt got in my eyes, causing them to water. This is the oddest thing that has ever happen to me. Though, since meeting Jazz and Tyran, a lot of weird things seem to pop up.

My hat, which had some how stayed on the whole time, flew off my head. I didn't dare release my hand to grab it. Furrets were cute and powerful Pokemon, and I was not letting this one escape—which is ironic seeing as I already captured it.

"Fur! Fur, fur, furr, furret!" It cried, pushing itself harder. If I was Jazz, I would be able to understand what it was saying. Maybe I could make something that would help me understand Pokemon sometime.

To my shock, I saw Holly running towards us. "Hey! What are you doing?" I couldn't say a word—seeing as when I opened my mouth, rocks flew in. "Wait for me!" The chimchar yelled, running behind us.

"Fur! Fur, fur, furr, FURRET!" The furret shouted.

"I get your going somewhere! But you have a girl on your tail!" Holly huffed, holding her hat down to her head with her paw.

Duke darted up to her on all fours, "Holly!"

"Took you long enough! Help me stop the furret!" Duke nodded and sent a water gun at the normal type. It zoomed to the side, grazing my face on the rocks. I bit the inside of my lip to stop from crying out.

"Take this! Ember!" Holly opened her mouth and almost caught the furret on fire—and thus me as well. Lucky, she missed but just by a hair.

"Holly! You'll set Madison a light if you do that!" Duke sighed as Holly blushed.

"Sorry!" I so wanted to nod, before I could, though, the furret pulled me down a hole. As it made sharp turns, my own body barely fitting, I remembered that Furret nests could be miles long and innavigable by anyone but a furret. I gulped; if I got lost down here, I was dead as a door nail for sure.

The newest of my Pokemon burst out of the tunnel from a hole in the middle of a grass wall. My grip was lost, and I fell to the ground, panting. Furret was long gone. I looked around in awe. The room I was in was made of tree roots, light filtering through them. The walls were covered in thick, green grass. A forest under a forest had grown on the ground. In one word, it was beautiful.

Then I remembered I had just been dragged at least a fourth a mile by a Pokemon. "Ouchies," I pouted, looking at my hands. They were red from gripping the furret's tail. I was about to stand when Holly and Duke fell out of the tunnel themselves—and on top of me.

"Oh, are we dead?" Duke asked, eyes swirly.

Holly looked around. "I don't see Arcues, Mew, or Gartina. But we found Madison!" She pointed down at me. They hustled off of my spine.

"Are you okay?" Duke asked.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled. "But…furret's gone."

Holly pounded her chest. "Fear not! Duke and I will find her!" Duke shrugged and nodded. "Let's go this way!"

"Holly, how do you know she went that way?" Duke asked, though he blindly followed her.

"Woman's intuition, duh," Holly rolled her eyes.

"Last time we followed your 'Woman's intuition,' we almost got eaten by a pack of Luxio," Duke sighed, crestfallen. I gulped; this was insane.

"But we found that diglet, didn't we?" Holly laughed. "Besides! I'm sure you'll be fine!" I wasn't sure if she was talking to Duke or me.

"Madison'll agree with me," Holly pushed up a branch and stepped under it. "Woman's intuition is never wrong."

I stepped over the branch, not answering. "Hmm? What's that?" The Exploration Team turned to see a large clearing with all sorts of Pokemon standing around something. "I wonder what that is." I slowly wandered over, staying down in the brush.

"Looks like a ceremony of some sort," Duke muttered, tugging at his scarf. A ceremony? I knew some Pokemon, like bulbasuara, had ceremonies for evolution, but there were so many different types of Pokemon here: From a trapinch to a skitty to a charmander to a treecko to an umbereon to a slaking to a houndoom to a spinda to a gardvoir. Some many different types! Some of them were at their fully evolved state, so this couldn't be an evolution ceremony—a few didn't evolve at all!

Then my eyes fell on the whole reason I was there. Furret was looking with all the rest of the Pokemon, towards the thing in the middle of the clearing.

I narrowed my eyes to get a better look.

It looked like a large throne like thing that was formed by the thick roots that connected the bottom of the cavern to the top. Standing on the top of a root that jetted out like a branch was an Alakazam. An oddly colored Alakazam. Instead of the golden and brown colors I was accustomed to seeing on the psi Pokemon, this one was silver and blue.

He looked over the Pokemon pausing for a nanosecond on each other, then he spoke using telepathy. _I welcome you…to the ceremony of light! _

"And we you," The Pokemon chanted back. For course, Holly and Duke translated this for me.

"This is some kind of poke` cult?" Holly shuddered. Duke shhed us as the Alakazam went on.

_This is the time we rest the portal of light for the next ten years! The portal will protect our world from the— _He cut off sharply and turned his head right towards Furret. _YOU! Who so dares and taint the ceremony!_

"Fur?" Furret stepped back. "Furr! Furr?"

_You did the unthinkable! You were captured by a human!_ Every other Pokemon gasped.

"FUR! Furret!" Furret yelled. A bad feeling formed in my gut. A Golem from beside the ferret Pokemon grabbed it by the tail. "FURRET!"

_Silence! You're sorry mean nothing here! Destroy her!_ A charzard stepped forward and took a breath to ready a flame thrower.

"NO!" I yelled, rushing out of the forest. "Cinders! Use protect!" I threw the pokéball out. Cinder exploded out, a shield of blue green appeared in front of him. The golem, shocked, dropped the furret to the ground. I ran over to her—wishing I hadn't left my bag on the beach. "I'll be okay, buddy. It'll be okay."

"Furr…" She moaned. I bit my lip.

_A human!_

"And an Exploitation Team!" Holly shouted running beside me. "Duke, find an oran berry, ASAP."

"Gotta yeah!" Duke started going through the bag. "Oran berry! Oran berry!"

_You, a wild Pokemon, siding willingly with a human! You are a not meant to be here!_ The alakazam yelled.

"You're telling me," Duke muttered, pulling out the oran berry.

"Hey! we're not siding with a human! We're siding with the right side! Why are you attack this poor Pokemon?" Holly demanded, the flame that was her tail flaring up.

_No Pokemon who is captured by a human or humans are allow here at the ceremony. The closing of the place no human may enter! _

"Well, then, let us take the furret, and we'll go." I remarked. The alakazam let out a sharp laugh and teleported to my side. Before anyone could say or so a thing, the psi Pokemon hit me in the side.

I gasped and skidded across the ground. Struggling up to my knees, I looked up and found the oddly colored Pokemon glaring at me before punching me in the stomach.

Blood escaped my lips as I hit a tree, narrowly missing a butterfree in the process. I held my gut.

"TYPHLOSION!" Cinders yelled, running at the psi Pokemon. Half way there, his body exploded into flames and he began to roll. Flame Wheel.

"NO! Cinders stop!" It was to late. The alakzam used psychic and lifted the still flaming Pokemon from the ground and slammed him down. "Noooo!" I jumped to my feet, even though pain shot through me and ran to my starter.

He wasn't hurt much, but I could see the pain in his eyes. Then a shadow fell over us. My eyes watered as I turned to the psi type. "Stop this. Please. We didn't mean any harm. Just let us be." He looked at us for a moment before snorting.

_You're all the same. When things look bad you leave, how pathetic. But, I do admire your bond with this typhlosion, so if you can beat me you may leave._ I stared. He'd just taken out my strongest Pokemon with out so much as blinking, and he wants me to defend him? I glanced around at the Exploration Team.

They're faces mirrored my thoughts. We were screwed. I sighed. "I don't have another Pokemon besides Cinders."

_I never said your Pokemon were battling me._ He sneered.

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" I screamed.

_Is that your final answer?_

I bit the inside of my lip. Take the chance or not to. If I didn't at least try, then how was I going to get us out of here? I sighed and nodded.

"Ty…" Cinders moaned.

"Sorry, I gotta do this!" I stood up slowly. "Bring it on." The silver Pokemon looked me over once.

_Shadow ball. _A ball of dark purple and black formed in his hands and shot out at me. Eyes wide, I dodged but barely. Three more shadow ball replaced the one that missed me.

I side stepped and felt the wind in the wake of the first two. The third, one the other hand, hit my ankles, sending a burning pain up them. My face met the ground with a thud. This was just not my day. The likelihood I would make it out alive was slim to none. But I wasn't giving up in the least. I glanced beside me.

"Take this, sucker!" I chucked a pinecone. The pinecone flew through the air and landed with a little poof of dust on the ground a meter ahead of me. "Never mind…" I sighed, standing up.

_That was simple pathetic._ The alakazam stated.

"It was…but this isn't!" I ran at him suddenly, a sharp rock in my hand. With a wild cry, I stabbed at the psi Pokemon.

As if—and probably did—seeing my attack coming he teleported. "Crap!" I fell to the ground, the stone cutting into my leg. Hissing through my teeth, my hand pulled my leg to my chest. "Damn it…"

_Do you give up yet?_ The odd colored Pokemon put his foot on my side.

"Not until my friends are safe," Tears fell to the ground. "You can kill me if you want, but let them go…"

He didn't say anything for a while, before taking his foot off my side, and bending down. His clawed hand hovered over my face as I waited for death.

The weird thing is, it didn't come. Instead I found my body being healed—wounds closing, blood flow ceasing, bruised skin returning to its normal color. "Huh? What the…"

_You have passed._ My eye twitched.

"Don't tell me this was one of those corny if you really care about your Pokemon you'll give your life for them but I'm not really going to kill you things, right?" I stared as he nodded. "MY MEW! Really!"

_Would you have liked me to have killed you?_

"I guess not," I sighed. "But, still it was kind corny and sounds like some writer that just got out of a bad case of writers' block and trying to make her chapter longer wrote it." The psi type shrugged, agreeing with me. "So, my friends and I can leave, right?"

_You have past my only test. Once you have left, we will continue the ceremony. But, you must promise never to tell._

"No a soul," I swore. "But, still, why are you doing this?"

The alakazam blinked slowly. _The answer, hopefully, you will never need to know. _

I walked up to him and frowned, "But I want to know. I'll be up all night trying to figure it out!" I clasped my hands and pouted. "Please tell me? Please, please, please?"

He looked at me and waved his hand in front of me.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

I fell on to the sandy beach with a thud, confused. Before I could get up, Furret, Holly, and Duke fell onto me. Thank Mew Cinders fell beside me.

"Madison!" I pushed the puzzled Pokemon off of me too see Em, Tyran, and Jazz being lead by Sling running towards me.

The second they were close, Jazz's eyes narrowed at Furret. I gulped, pulling her close. "Hey everybody!" I chirped.

"Madison, where in the world were you! We searched everywhere!" Em pulled out my hat and handed it to me.

"After Lava used flame thrower on Team Rocket of course," Jazz puffed her chest out in pride.

"Furret here pulled me around for like, hours, threw bushes and thorns and nettles and everything! Holly and Duke then tried to help me by attacking Furret to knock her out," I gestured to the Exploration Team. "We chased her all the way back to the beach."

Tyran smiled, "You must have had some sort of adventure."

I laughed, petting Furret. "It was like battling an oddly colored Alakazam." They all gave me a funny look for some reason.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

I yawned as I leaned against the Pokemon center bed. Em was pasted out already, and Jazz was prepping her Pokemon for tomorrow's gym battle against Dora. Furret was curled in a ball on my pillow.

I sighed. I think I have another pillow in my bag. Pulling the bag up, I set my fedora aside and undid the top.

On top of the spare pillow was something round at the top and narrower at the bottom wrapped in cloth. I carefully grabbed it out and untied the cloth knot. A simple hand mirror rest in my hands. A note sitting in the middle of the glass.

_Dear Madison,_

_You are keen to learn the secret of the Ceremony of Light, yes? Alas, I cannot tell you for then great chaos will occur. I do hope that you, with a mind as full and yet wide as yours, will be able to figure it out._

—_Alakazam_

Setting the card down, I looked at the mirror and gasped at the sight.

"I have a zit!"

~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Later that night, Madison was fast asleep, the moon light from the window touched the mirror that Madison had place next to her pillow.

Jazz yawned, stood, and strolled towards the bathroom.

As she passed the mirror, with the moon light reflecting off the glass, instead of a girl walking tiredly past, a cubone instead took her place.

**YEAH! I think all I need to cure my writer's block was to write the story form a different POV! Next chappie, we meet Dora!**


	22. Em's past!

**I do not own Pokemon **

**Thanks to pokemasterAj and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA and sunshine5991 and Mr. Wryte and Birby6**

The berry forest entrance was a made of tree loaded with berries. Once I get through there, I'll have to take on Dora the Fire Type Master. With Sling at my side, I took a step toward my second badge—only to get nailed in the head with an oran berry.

"Two? Three? No, this is five?" A fretting voice cried.

Tyran bents down and plucked up the berry. "Jazz, someone dropped this on you."

"I noticed," My eyes darted around for whoever threw it. They landed on a aipom. I stormed over. "Hey! You threw this at me!"

"Two, three…? Oh, _si_?" He turned toward me. A pile of oran berries in front of him. "Sorry! I am trying to count out six oran berries to take back with me." I sweat dropped with a sigh. You've got to be kidding me.

"Look." I grabbed a berry and set it down. "This is one. Two, three, four, five, six." He blinked at me.

"Oh! That's six! Thank you! _Gracias!_" He chirped, standing up. He was wearing bright red boots. Then the monkey was off.

"Why…do I feel five?" I shook my head confused. "Whatever…"

~?~

My little rag tag group of crazy geniuses, Exploration Teams, Pokemon, once cubone now humans, a normal person, and Tyran—in that order—walked through the woods. Sling had been able to find at least 100 berries. He strolled up to me with a figy berry. "Where do you find these?" I asked, slipping it in my bag.

"On the ground? Look there's another!" He darted forward towards a bush. Just as his paw touched the berry another overlapped his. Sling blinked. "Hello?" Seemingly shocked by this, whomever the paw belong to retracted the paw with a gasp. "You can have the berry, if you want." The zigzagoon strolled back to me, finding another berry on the way.

"Who was that?" I asked, rolling the pecha berry in my hands.

"I dunno," Sling shrugged. "Hey! There's a cheri berry!"

~?~

I sighed, annoyed. Berry Forest wasn't that long, and yet here we are, setting up camp. I grumbled under my breath as I threw a stick on the fire.

"Calm down, Jazz," Madison said, tinkering with something or another. "Dora's not as hard as Ghoul, but she's still a formidable battler."

"I'll be fine. None of my Pokemon could touch Ghoul's. But Everyone here can kick the tar out of Dora's! Right!" I scoffed.

"Right!" Lava and Sling cried. I turned to Ryan. The fighting type blinked and shrugged.

"Sure are a talker, ain't ya?" I mumbled.

A few hours later, we sat around the camp fire. Madison had Duke were looking over some sort of contraption. When asked about it, she'd simply say 'I tell you went I'm done.' I sighed.

"Don't get impatient." Duke scolded, handing Madison a screw driver.

"Oh, okay, _mother_," I rolled my eyes.

Tyran chuckled at the totodile's confused face. "Jazz, be nice. Ignore her Duke." Duke had forget the whole thing and was back to helping Madison before he'd finished saying my name. The boy sweat dropped. "Oh, hey, Jazz. That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask…"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

Tyran got to one knee and grabbed my hand, kissing it. "Was your mother was beautiful as you, my Angel of Music." I sighed and pulled my hand back.

"Even more so," I mumbled. The second the compliment left my lips, rage from my 'parents' lie came to me. I ground my teeth.

"Wow! Really?" Tyran's eyes sparkled. "So…she's a hotter version of you!" The vein in my head pulsed as I hit the prev as hard as I could over the head with my fist. "Okay, I'm sure you're prettier." I hit him in the back this time. Couldn't he see I didn't want to talk about it?

Madison blinked, "Hey, Jazz, did you get it a fight with your parents or something before you left?" I jumped.

"It…It's nothing! Just something kind silly!" I tried to make it sound like it _was_ nothing. Though being lied to for all of your life is a pretty big thing. She didn't look convince. Only one thing to do in a time like this. Change the subject. "So, Em, how did your parents react when you left."

"They didn't give a damn," Em muttered.

"I'm sure they did! Now, come on, I bet they chewed you out when you came home? Right?" Tyran pressed.

"They didn't give a damn," Em repeated, turning towards her bag. Madison touched Tyran's shoulder for him to stop. I gulped. Even I could tell we were making her really made.

The boy frowned, "That's not a true. Have you been home? Have you ask them. Have you—"

She spun around, wild with rage; slapped Tyran in the face; and stormed out of the camp site. Madison sighed. "Now you did it."

Holding his face, Tyran asked, "Did what?"

Handing Duke the thingamajig she was working, Madison turned to us. "Em's mother died went she was little—a car crash. And her dad became a jerk."

"Huh? My dad's a jerk, but I don't go freaking out about it." Tyran muttered.

"Her dad was a dunk. And she had to deal with it alone." Madison sighed. "I think I'm allowed to tell you more than that." Guilt gnawed at my stomach. Because I couldn't handle my not nearly as bad issues, Em had to remember something like that. I jumped up. "I'm going to see if I can talk to her."

"I don't think that's such a good…she's gone." Madison frowned.

~?

I darted around, calling for Em. Sling sniffing the ground. He found four oran berries, eight pine cones, two fork, and a used toothbrush—but no Em.

I glanced around at the tall trees. "Wait the trees, that's it!"

"What is?" Sling asked as I walked over and knocked on the tree as if it were a door.

There was a yawn and a rattata popped out of the tree. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry. I was wonder if you say my friend walk by here. She's about yah tall, pretty with long brown hair?" I clasped my hands together.

"Bawling her eyes out? Yeah, yeah—she went that way." The rattatta said, pointing left, yawning.

"Thank you! Come on, Sling!" I darted off.

"Good bye poke-speaking, human-shape piece of chocolate…" The rattatta muttered.

We ran around for a long time until I heard the sound of sobs. I froze—that had to be her. Swallowing, I walked slowly towards the sound. "Em? Em, is that you?" I pushed my way through some bushes. Em blinked, her eyes red and puffy. "Damn…Em, I'm sorry I—"

"It's okay. I shouldn't have flipped like that." She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"No." I sat down beside her. "Madison told us about…your family…situation."

"She did, did she?" Em sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"I think it does." I let out a sigh. "Em, my parents didn't get to see me when I left. I left a note and ran because I learned my parents lied to me. I found out I was adopted, and I just…"

"Over reacted—like always?" Em smiled.

I bristled. "No, I um, well maybe I did dramatize it a little bit." I humped and crossed my arms. "Anyway, I haven't contacted them."

'I bet they miss you." Em said.

"Yeah…I really didn't want to talk about that…but I shouldn't have tried to get you to talk about stuff you don't want to." I sighed. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"You didn't know. Nothing to forgive." She grinned. "I guess we should go, then." Em stood. I nodded and mimicked her. Sling yawned. "Okay, you two have your shojo, girly, make-up, hug movement and let's go."

"Sling, shush." I scolded. "Come on, Em, let's go."

"Yeah, you got to train a little before you take on Dora." Em said.

"Yeah. We're going to extinction Dora's flame!" I pumped my hand in the air.

**Sorry for a late update. ^^; Anyway, next chappie Jazz gets another badge!…maybe…-._-.'**

**Also, i lied, no Dora this chapter-next for sure.**


	23. Glass Battle Field

**I do not own Pokemon **

**Thanks to pokemasterAj and EricaWolf and DevoTheMadCashCow and GrAcEoFaPaNdA and sunshine5991 and Mr. Wryte and Birby6**

"Did I ever say I hate berries?" I asked mildly as Sling, Ryan, and Lava chowed down on pecha, oran, and cheri berries just outside of the exit of the Berry Forest.

"Come on! You'll like it!" Sling pushed an oran berry towards me.

"Did you like them as a Pokemon?" Lava asked, chewing the soft flesh of a pecha berry.

"Nope." I gagged. "I preferred poison or paralysis over then berries." I did too. But Willow never let me stay sick to my stomach or stuck in one place while enemies try to beat the crap out of us!

"Have you tried a hondew berry? I like them." Ryan said. "They're kind of hard to fin though."

"No." I shook my head. "But pecha, chestro, cheri, and oran make me what to puke."

"You should try every kind of berry before you decide you hate them all." Ryan told me.

"Yeah, probably." I admitted. "Um, let's go." I jumped up. "WE must defeat Dora the fire type gym leader!"

"You are going to see Dora?" The apiom in red boots landed beside me. I jolted. "May I come? Dora and I are _amigos_!"

"Um. If you want…" I muttered. "Hey, guys!"

"What?" Em pulled her backpack over her shoulders.

"This Pokemon is following us, if you don't mind!" I pointed my thumb at the money Pokemon.

"Whatever." Em rolled hr eyes. "Madison, ready?"

Madison looked up from her…something or another and nodded. Tyran, who had been looking over her shoulder flinched out of the way just as the girl hopped up and put her thingamajig in her bag in the same movement. Duke and Holly strolled up to me.

"You really don't like berries? You've never had a Spinda Smoothie have you?" Holly asked. I shook my head.

"Spinda makes the best shakes! Remember that oran berry/blinker seed thing he made!" Duke asked.

"Dude! Wigglytuff was high for a week after that!" Holly laughed. "Best week ever! Remember hanging Chatot from that vine down the sentry post?"

Duke doubled over, "Or getting Bidoof to eat the ladder and causing Chatot to fall down it?" The two laughed loudly as we left. "Oh, and remember how mad Chatot got after we almost burned down the guild!"

"Hey, I was push!" Holly snapped, the flame on her tail flaring up.

"Okay, you guess reminisce later!" I muttered. "Okay, apoim, tell me were Dora is so I can battle her."

"She's right over there!" He pointed happy scampering over. We walked over, and I loudly asked, "I would like a battle with the gym leader Dora!" Then, on the farthest louch chair in the row of lounch chairs, a girl raised her hand.

I darted over. "You're Dora?"

"Huh? Oh, right. You want a battle?" Dora stood. She was a tall woman with long bleach blonde hair in a red two piece bath suit that she was practically busting out of, her skin was bright red, burned from the sun. Dora sighed and reached up, pulling off her sunglasses. "Well, let's get it over with." She spun around. Em, Madison, and I turned slowly. Tyran mouth hung up.

"I'll give you five seconds to stop staring." I growled.

"I'll give you two." Em snarled. Tyran raised his hand and covered his eyes—his mouth was still open, though. "Madison, do you still have the duct tape?"

"Used it all last week…I have nails and a hammer, though." Madison held them out. Em opened her hand. "Here." Tyran's mouth slammed shut with a clicking noise.

"Okay, now that we solved that—I have a battle to win!" I spun around.

Dora's gym was a big square patch of sand ground marked by rods stuck into the ground with rope strung around them. Dora was on one side, while I was one the other. "This will be a two on two battle—because I need to get back to tanning."

"Doesn't she mean _burning_?" Ryan asked. Sling and Lava laughed brightly.

The monkey Pokemon darted over and hugged Dora's ankle. "No you again! Go! Shoo! I helped you once! Go! GO!" She kicked the monkey off her leg.

"But I love you!" He yelled until the apoim splashed into the ocean. I sweat dropped.

"Stipud monkey! Okay, as I was saying: Two on two, no time limit—let's go!" She reached into the pocket of her jeans that she had slipped on just before the battle and enlarged a poké ball. "Here we go, Slugma!"

The lava slug Pokemon appeared with a smiled. "*Yawn!* Let's get 'em!"

"Ain't he the cutest?" Dora asked, smiling.

"Well then, Sling, you wanna go?" Sling nodded, running out.

"Prepare to parish, Slugma!" The zigzagoon chirped.

"Right, right." Slugma muttered.

"Slugma use ember!" Dora yelled. The fire-type opened his mouth and flaming embers flew out at Sling. Sling sidestepped but still got burned by one of them. He winced, his tial on fire.

"Sling! Stop drop and roll! Stop, drop, and roll!" I yelled. Sling, hearing this, stopped, dropped, and used Dig. Smoke billowed out of the hole. "I didn't think he could use Dig!"

"Well he did! And dig in a ground move—if it hits, it might defeat them!" Madison called.

Dora ground her teeth. "Slugma—use flamethrower after the zigzagoon comes out of the ground!" She yelled. Slugma became on guard. The ground under him trembled. "Get out of the way!" Try as he may, Slugma couldn't slime his way out of Sling's path. My Pokemon jumped out of the earth, sending Slugma flying. "NOW! Flame thrower on the ground!"

The slug opened his mouth and a torrent of flames headed straight for Sling. "Sling! Jump!" The zigzagoon jumped out of the flamethrower's way just in time. It was just before Sling landed did I see what Dora had done.

The entire field was now turned to glass. Sling hit and started to slide. "W-Whoa! Help!" Slugma smirked, landing. His lava body stopping his sliding.

I swallowed. "Um, Sling…tackle!" Sling, trying his hardest, couldn't do the simple attack. He slipped and slide around while Slugma watched with a smirk. I glanced at Lava and Ryan. "If Sling loses, which one of you think you could handle the glass?"

"I'm not going to lose, Jazz!" Sling growled. He turned towards Slugma and ran. Though he didn't move. "I refuse to let some slug beat me!" His claws scraped the glass.

"Sling! don't hurt yourself!" Holly yelled. "That looks really dangerous! If the glass breaks, you could cut yourself badly!" I hadn't thought of that.

"Sling! Come back here! Dora, this battlefield is to dangerous for my Pokemon!" I called.

"I think you're right! Slugma, come back here!" Dora shouted. While everyone was staring at Sling, we hadn't looked at the fire slug—who was melting the glass and sinking down. Of course, the slugma didn't see this until now either.

"Crap!" He started to slither out of the hole. "That was close."

Then, something amazing happened. Sling, growling, dug his claws deep into the glass, cracking it. With the ravine in place, Sling dug his claws in, the edge slicing his pads, and jumped.

"I will not lose to a slug!" He yelled, tackling Slugma with all his power. The impact caused the glass under foot to shatter.

The shards of glass and clouds of sand flew into the air. My heart stopped as time slowed. The small rocks and chips of glass hit me, but I didn't feel them. Even when a glass shard caused a line of blood to bleed up on my cheek, I didn't feel it. "SLING!" I screamed, and time sped up.

Had Lava, Ryan, and Tryan not grabbed me, I would have ran out into the glass field cutting myself horridly. As the dust settled, I saw Dora had her own party holding her back—Em, Madison, Holly, and Duke. The glass field was tore, shards jetting out of the ground. Sling nor Slugma were to be seen. My knees gave out.

"No…NO!" I cried, hitting the ground with my fists. Then, from the side of the glassfeild, the ground trembled. "Huh?"

"WOOOOO!" A long body burst from the ground. Slugma well with thud near Dora.

"Sling!" I ran over to them—sending sand and glass at Tyran. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here!" A Pokemon with a long, slender, cream-color body with a stripe running across it, long claws, and bright blue eyes. A linoone, the evoled form of zigzagoon. "So, how do I look?"

"You…are a linoone! You evolved!" I squealed, picking him up and twirling him around. Dora walked over towards me, slugma in her burnt arms. "Hey, Jazz, here. The Blaze Badge."

"But we haven't finished our battle!" I stated, looking at the candle shaped badge.

"Well, my battle field toast for now, and I really can't take any more stress, so take it!" She placed it in my hand. "Oh and here, TM 14, Flamethrower—just don't, you know us it at the beach! Now! Back to tanning!"

She spun around and walked off. I started at the badge. "Well, of my three battles, this was the most nerve racking!" Sling blinked.

"How so?"

**I know TM 14 is not flamethrower; I was too lazy to look it up, sue me. **


End file.
